Zenith
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: What if Edward had loved Rosalie and they found Emmett together? Now years later, they have moved to Forks and Emmett meets Bella at school. Will love blossom, will they be torn apart? AU OOC. COMPLETE. Sequel has been cancelled, sorry.
1. New in Town

**Zenith**

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/ Friendship

Summary: What if Edward _had_ loved Rosalie and they found Emmett together? Now years later, they have moved to Forks and Emmett meets Bella at school. Will love blossom, will they be torn apart, or will they just be friends? AU OOC

Pairings: Bella/Emmett, Edward/Rosalie, others are the same.

A/N: Alternate universe and somewhat out of character. POV switches between Bella and Emmett.

Disclaimer: Well, there you have it…

_Prologue_

Here it was, another year of high school. How many had I lived through now? I won't even count. Lucky Edward (or "Dad" as I am obliged to call him in public). He gets to be an adult and I have to go to school with Alice and Jasper. School! I'm 90 freaking years old! I didn't like it the first time around. Of course, we only went to eighth grade back then depending on social status and such. Rosalie ("Mom") tells me to stop complaining. Really, she wants me to give up my one strong point. Well, that and the fact that I'm a vampire.

So, anyway, we were back in Forks after 60 years or so Carlisle loved it here because we could be more "involved in the community," as he put it. Whatever, it just meant we had to go to school more.

These were my thoughts at the beginning of the year, but now halfway through, I think my opinions have changed. There was a new student at Forks High School that January. Alice, Jasper, and I were all set to ignore Isabella "call me Bella" Swan. As it was, though, that became impossible.

**Chapter One "New In Town" **

BELLA

It was my first day at Forks High School. The kids were really nice, which surprised me, but I attributed it to culture variations and the novelty of a new student in a small town. Nothing of consequence really happened until lunchtime. That's when I first saw them. They didn't do anything to attract attention, yet everyone in the cafeteria watched as they entered. They were an odd mix, the three of them. There was the handsome blonde, the adorable pixie-girl, and then… there was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He was well over six feet tall, extremely muscular, with dark curly hair. But it was his face that struck me. His eyes looked as though they never ceased smiling. Indeed, he _was_ smiling. The three of them sat at a table in the corner of the room. No one would look them in the eye. I wondered at that as I asked my new friend, Jessica,

"Who are they?" She took a furtive glance in the direction I indicated.

"Oh," she said, more quietly than she had previously spoken, "those are the Cullens." Everyone at the table was silent, and I continued to wonder. Then Jessica continued, "Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen… they're together, which is a little weird, and Emmett is their cousin… well they're all adopted, but you know." I nodded as I continued to stare at the one called Emmett. Suddenly, he looked up and met my eyes with his black ones. For a second, I was trapped in his gaze, and then I looked away, embarrassed. "Don't waste your time there," Jessica advised, "he doesn't date… I guess none of the girls here are good enough for him. His parents are really strict too, I guess." I nodded.

"Not to worry," I said, taking a quick look at him again. He was still staring at me.

EMMETT

Jasper informed me that the new girl was fascinated by the Cullens. Alice frowned slightly.

"What is it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I can't be sure. Something involving Isabella Swan, though."

"Weird," I shrugged and looked over at her table. Isabella was staring right at me. Now, we were used to people staring at us, but usually they found Jasper or Alice more freakish. I was the most normal of all of us. Yet, she stared intently at me. I realized that this was not your typical morbid curiosity. There was something different about this girl. Very shortly, after I met her gaze, she looked away, and as her face turned red, I remembered myself. I couldn't afford to be interested in anyway in this girl, for the simple fact that blood ran in her veins. Tough. It kind of sucked that we could never have friends. Well, actually we had to move a few times because I was… too friendly. It didn't help that I never found being a vampire that shocking, and being a vegetarian was easy enough… for me. Of course, not being a vegetarian was easy too.

"Emmett, stop staring!" Alice hissed at me. The Swan girl looked at me again, just as the bell rang. The three of us quickly departed for class, and I put the intriguing human out of my head for the moment.

BELLA

Trying to redirect my attention to school was difficult after that strange encounter with the black-eyed boy. He didn't even seem the slightest bit uncomfortable staring at me, or having me stare at him. I shook my head and ducked into Biology class. The teacher directed me to the only empty seat. I started when I saw who my lad partner was: Emmett Cullen! I would have thought he was older than me, but… whatever. I took my seat, aware of his eyes on me the whole time, and his crooked grin. My face stayed red throughout class and I wondered why this Emmett had such an effect on me. I didn't know him. I mean, yeah, he _was_ cute—no, he was… gorgeous, but I had never reacted to a cute guy before, even if he had been civil, which most guys in Phoenix weren't (to me anyway).

The Biology lecture seemed to last forever. Not that the teacher was boring, I just couldn't focus. Finally, the bell rang. Oh, crap I had PE! Not a good time to be unfocused! I hurriedly gathered up my books and promptly tripped over the edge of the desk. Books and pencils went flying across the floor. I heard muffled giggles, as I waved goodbye to my dignity.

"Here, let me help." I looked up to find Emmett Cullen on his knees, gathering my things and handing them to me.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered.

"No problem," He grinned and took my hand, helping me to my feet. "Emmett Cullen," he shook the hand he already held.

"Uh, Bella… Swan." Why'd I have to be so nervous?

"See you tomorrow, Bella," Emmett said, letting go of my hand and exiting the room.

PE was a mess.

EMMETT

Ok, so maybe I didn't have to put her out of my head. I observed three things in Biology: Bella Swan was very cute, this would be fun, and she smelled very good.

Maybe cute isn't a good word. Physically speaking she was more than that. Much better looking than any of the girls I had chanced to meet in my lifetime. But more than that, she was interesting. Her expressions told a story I could not yet comprehend.

Being in Biology with Bella would be the most fun I had ever had. If you can't understand why then there's no use in me explaining it.

As for the smell, well, it's not as creepy as all that. I went hunting over the weekend and I controlled myself quite well. Wait—that was last weekend! We were building up Jasper's resistance. So, maybe things were a little more dangerous than I was willing to admit at that time.

That afternoon, I didn't realize how much I was thinking about Bella until Edward started glaring at me.

"Why are you so obsessed with this new human?" He asked. Rosalie looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"What 'obsessed'?" I replied. "She's interesting."

"Remember what happened last time someone was _interesting_?" Rosalie said.

"To which time are you referring?" I snapped back.

"You know perfectly well!"

"Stop!" Edward held up his hands. "You both misunderstand one another."

"No, I understand," I said, dropping my books to the floor and trudging out the door.

BELLA

I got home and rushed to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it breathless. Why was I breathless? This couldn't be happening. I had never had such a ridiculous infatuation before. What was it about Emmett Cullen that drew me? Could it be his big black eyes, his unearthly beauty, or the way he held my hand? I was dreaming. He would never like me. He was probably just nice to everyone. Yet, I couldn't help wishing it wasn't that way. I couldn't believe myself. I didn't even know him!

I tried to shake off these feelings as I went back downstairs to fix dinner. Charlie came home shortly and I put on my most convincing smile.

"How was work?" I asked. I looked at me suspiciously.

"What's going on?" He said. Crap!

"Oh, nothing, why?"

"Hmm, no reason. What's for dinner?" Oh, good, he let it go. Charlie was far too perceptive for my taste.

After dinner, I cleaned up and headed for my room, claiming homework. What I really wanted was to be alone with my thoughts. I threw a CD into the stereo and flopped on my bed. I was surprised to hear the deep sigh escaping my lips.

I was pathetic.

EMMETT

I stayed out for a long time. Who was she to say what I should and shouldn't do? Well, Rosalie was the closest thing I had to a mother, but she wasn't really. On the other hand, Edward really was my father in every important aspect save one. And what was biology to a vampire?

This was another concern. I was a vampire. I was dangerous. I knew from experience. Yet, I was in this beautiful denial. I knew my mother was right. She usually was.

That particular night I climbed the mountain, out of the clouds and into the sunshine. As I reached the summit, the sun was about to set. I smiled at the bright spots that speckled the trees around me. Suddenly, not knowing why, I wished Bella were here. I wanted her to see me at my best. Undoubtedly, she had already observed my attraction, but that was nothing.

I climbed to the top of an evergreen and gazed out at the panorama before me. I looked in the direction of the town and spotted the Swan house. I could just see the black and white police cruiser and the old red pick-up truck. I looked up and to the right and saw a light on in a bedroom: probably hers. Even from this distance, if I listened I could hear the sound of a baseball game on TV and rock music playing upstairs. She liked Linkin Park, huh?

I sat there and listened for a long time. At one point, Bella came to the window. She was too far away and I couldn't see her beautiful eyes, but I thought I almost heard her sigh, as she stared out in my direction.

But she couldn't have known I was there and that sigh was definitely not for me.

BELLA

I had trouble falling asleep that night, and my dreams were filled with black eyes and charming smiles. Then they turned dark and I saw things I didn't understand, but there was a lot of blood. What was I afraid of? Why did I wake in a cold sweat, panting?

It was 6:30 and I couldn't sleep anymore. I decided I might as well get up and make myself presentable. Maybe I might actually care what I wore today.

I took a hot shower and while it was quite relaxing, I couldn't get the dreams out of my head. Afterwards, I tried doing my hair, but it fell out of whatever confinement I tried to inflict upon it. So I just brushed it and braided it to one side. It was a change at least.

Back in my room, I searched my closet. I didn't have enough clothes. Well, I did, but when one has lived in phoenix, ones warm dressings are few. I finally found a combination of layering that actually looked kind of cool and threw that on with some slightly tighter jeans than I usually wore. Mom bought me these for Christmas and I never wore them. I looked in the mirror and balked. I actually looked good.

Shoes were a nightmare, however, so I just wore my rain boots. It would rain today, no doubt.

Thus for the first time in my life I put together a halfway decent "outfit." I really was pitiful. I was doing this for one reason and I knew my goal would not be accomplished.

If Emmett didn't like any of the other girls, why would he like me? They were all prettier than I was on my best day.

I was shocked when tears began to fall down my face. I had never wanted to be noticed before, but now… it was as if the world would end if Emmett didn't notice me. I needed him to like me. I didn't know why, but I was sure, I would be disappointed.


	2. Friends in Such Places

**Chapter Two "Friends in such Places" **

**A/N: There seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding. Carlisle and Esme are posing as Alice and Jasper's parents and Edward is claiming to be Carlisle's brother. I guess I should have made that clearer, but never fear: Carlisle and Esme **_**will**_** be in the story later. **

EMMETT

I went home around seven in the morning to change my clothes. I tried my hardest not to think as I climbed through my bedroom window. I could have used the door, but that was no fun. Edward heard me anyway and came into my room as I pulled on my shirt.

"You can't be doing this again, Emmett," he said. He was worried about me. He wasn't like the others. Rosalie was mad because she thought I would ruin everything for everyone else, that we would have to move. But not Edward. He didn't want me to hurt myself again.

"It's not going to be like that," I replied.

"What the third time's the charm? It is far too dangerous." He wasn't trying to be insensitive, but only Jasper knew how I really felt about my previous failures. He had nobly hidden that from Edward and all the others.

"It's not going to be like that," I repeated, sliding back out the window. I then ran in the direction of town. Actually, it was like walking for me, running for a human. I still arrived earlier than normal and Bella wasn't there yet. However, a few minutes later, Jasper and Alice pulled up in my Jeep. I did not want to hear their objections, but surprisingly, they didn't have any.

"Can I talk to Bella?" Alice asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I said.

"Because we're going to be best friends, but I wasn't sure you were ready for that yet."

"Um, I'll let you know, ok?"

"Sure," Alice smiled and walked off to class.

"Don't blow it this time," Jasper said, inaudibly to any humans that might have been listening.

"I don't plan on it. Alice doesn't see anything does she?"

"Not yet, but be careful. I'm not sure I could handle it again."

"Oh, _you_ couldn't handle it?"

"I mean I couldn't keep it to myself. You have no idea how much you project in feelings rather than thoughts."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"Might I suggest—?"

"No, not yet." Jasper shrugged.

"Just don't wait too long. Don't try to be noble, just do it, if she wants you to."

"I will. But we're kind of counting our corpses before they're dead. We don't even know if she likes me."

Suddenly, I could tell, Jasper felt a strong emotion. Then he smirked.

"She does." He then hurried off to his first class. I turned to see Bella's truck pulling into the parking lot. I couldn't help feeling slightly overjoyed… that's a contradiction in terms isn't it?

BELLA

I really should pay attention when I'm driving, but I couldn't help looking when I saw Emmett and Jasper talking on the school steps. I pulled into a parking space, and by the time I got out of the truck, Jasper was gone, but Emmett was still standing there.

He was waiting for me.

"Might I walk you to class?" He asked.

"Uh, sure," I replied. "Won't you be late?"

"Nah, I'm fast."

"Right." We started down the hall and fell into an awkward silence.

"How do you like Forks?" Emmett finally asked.

"Well," I hesitated. I liked it because of him, but I couldn't say that. "It's all right." I finished lamely.

"It's quite a change for you, isn't it?"

"That's an understatement."

"Well, I hope you find some reason to stay."

"Oh, I have plenty." I can't believe I said that! We were at the door of my classroom and I went in before he could ask me what I meant.

Throughout English, I tried to determine why he had waited for me. I concluded that he must not have many friends, because there were far prettier girls around here and he could have any of them he wanted. I should have been ashamed of myself for thinking he was as shallow as Jessica seemed to. I just couldn't even entertain the possibility that he liked me more than he liked anyone else. It was too fantastical.

EMMETT

Classes that day took far too long, but finally, Biology came. Bella came in after me with Mike Newton. I suddenly felt an urge to rip that boy's head off.

_Calm down Emmett! _I told myself. She came over to our desk and sat down with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" I asked, concerned. A look of surprise crosses her face and then she replied,

"Oh, nothing. I just… don't like the attention."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I don't know. I never liked too many people looking at me." I smiled ironically.

"Bells, you're going to have to get used to it."

"Why did you call me that and—I'm going to have to get used to it?"

"Do you not like that name?"

"No, it's fine. That's actually what my Dad calls me, but what about getting used to the attention?"

"Have you not noticed how…?" Suddenly the teacher began speaking and I had to shut up for fear of being sent to the dreaded principal's office. Not that it was so bad, but Edward would punish me in some cruel inhuman way… I suppose the fact that we weren't human had something to do with that.

After class, I was disappointed that I would have to wait until tomorrow to see Bella again. I wanted to ask her so much. School was not a good place for extended conversation, yet I couldn't very well invite her over for tea either. I would have to figure something out before tomorrow.

BELLA

ARG! What did he mean?! Why would I get used to attention? Have I not noticed what? I couldn't think straight as I drifted toward the gym for PE.

I couldn't think straight for the rest of the day. I fixed dinner and ate in silence. Thankfully, Charlie did not try to make conversation. After I did the dishes, I disappeared upstairs once more. As I closed my bedroom door, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, I remembered my feeble attempt at impressing Emmett and I started to cry. How could I be so stupid? Why did I have to have a crush on the one guy who would never like me? I was convinced that Emmett was only interested in being friends with me. Why couldn't I be happy with that? Well, I was, if that was all it would ever be. If I could be near him as a friend, then that's what I would do.

So, I decided that I would do my very best to become Emmett's best friend. This would be my goal for the remainder of my time in Forks, which could be a long interval.

EMMETT

That night, I was restless. I had nothing to do. My previous occupations held no interest for me. Then I was struck with a stroke of brilliance… or malfeasance. I changed into something for school the next morning and headed towards town. Edward knew what I was doing. He had the decency to let me go unhindered. I think he was of the mind that I had to learn everything the hard way. Well, I did, but this was different.

I soon arrived at the Swan residence. It was 10:30. I wasn't sure if Bella would be asleep, as it seemed Charlie was still up. So I went over to her window and quietly jumped up to the roof. In passing, I could see her light was off and she was in bed. I slowly climbed down to her window and took a longer look. I saw her chest rise and fall rhythmically and I could hear her steady breathing. She was definitely asleep. I carefully opened the window and stepped inside. She did not stir, so I closed the window behind me.

Suddenly, I heard her mumbling. She talks in her sleep. I tried to make out something intelligible, but at first, it was just gibberish. So I sat against the wall, under the window, where I could see her face. Of course if she woke, she would see me too, but I almost wanted her to. I sat there a long time, still as stone, waiting to hear her speak again, but being content to watch. Occasionally she would shift her position slightly, but she always faced me. Then around three in the morning, she began mumbling again. This time I could make out whole sentences.

"No… don't. Stop, please… Emmett."

She was dreaming of me?! But was I the one she wanted to stop?

"No don't hurt him!" She said.

Still too cryptic, was she afraid _of _me or _for_ me?

"Please take me… not Emmett."

OK, so maybe she _did_ like me a little.

BELLA

That night my dreams got more specific and terrifying. Something was going to kill Emmett and there was nothing I could do about it. When I woke, I lost some of it, but I remembered the point. Why was I so paranoid? What possible danger could one seventeen-year-old boy get into in such a small town? I make no sense at all. Once again, I rose early, showered, dressed, and tried even a little harder than yesterday to look nice. I put on mascara for crying out loud!

I got to school and remembered my goal. I was going to be Emmett's best friend. He was there waiting for me again.

"Good morning!" He ejected brightly.

"Good morning," I replied, trying to be equally bright. We began walking to class, and I got the feeling this would become a habit. We made inconsequential small talk until it was time for class. Then I watched him walk away as the bell rang.

In classes, that morning I doodled and driveled in my notebook, until I was lost in a strange and frightening world where nothing was what it seemed to be and everything was unpredictable.

I almost didn't notice when it was lunchtime and Emmett joined me in line.

"Is it just me, or is the food here disgusting?" He asked. I almost jumped, because I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"No," I recovered, "I think the food here is fine."

"Hmm, I figured." I didn't know whether to be confused or amused. The line progressed and we got our food. "So," Emmett said as we walked away from the counter. "You want to sit with me?" I was initially a bit surprised, but also ridiculously glad, and a bit curious.

"Sure," I replied. He led us to an empty table and pulled out a chair for me. "Uh thanks," I said sitting down. He sat next to me and proceeded to pick at his lunch, never eating anything.

"You really don't like the food, huh?" I asked.

"Nope, it's gross," he stated mater-of-factly. I disagreed entirely and quite enjoyed my lunch.

"So are you just shy or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before you only hung out with your cousins, and now, you only hang out with me."

"I guess you could call it shy… or stuck up, if you like."

"You're not stuck up."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're hanging out with me."

"Your point?"

"I'm…" I had no answer.

"Remember what I said yesterday about having to get used to attention."

"Yes." How could I forget?

"It's like that." I still didn't understand.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" I changed the subject.

"Probably nothing of consequence," Emmett replied, "why?"

"Well, I thought it might be a good time to work on our Biology project. We're supposed to do it together, so…"

"Sure, your place?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

EMMETT

Well, things were going better than I had hoped. Bella invited me over to her house after knowing me for barely three days. Perhaps that spoke to her mental health, but hey, we're all a little crazy now and then.

We walked together to class and I smiled internally at all the curious stares… and two very jealous ones. I understood the Newton kid, even if I hated him, but why Jessica would want me was unfathomable.

We had mitosis today. Well, at least I could astound everyone with my knowledge. Mr. Banner instructed the class what to do and I decided to keep up the "gentleman" attitude.

"Ladies first," I said. Bella smiled and took the microscope.

"Prophase," she said nonchalantly after a nanosecond glance. Was she that confident or was she guessing.

"You mind if I check?" I asked. She pushed the microscope over and I looked.

"Prophase," I agreed after a similar interval.

"Told you." I smirked as I inserted the next slide. I looked first this time.

"Anaphase," I said, confidently.

"You mind if I check?" She echoed my words. I grinned and passed the microscope back.

"Anaphase," she said slightly disappointedly, I thought.

"Told you," I teased. We quickly finished and won the golden onion. I told Bella to keep it, even though it was an accomplishment for neither of us.

"So," I began, "_are_ you liking it here in Forks?"


	3. Just BFF

**Chapter Three "**_**Just**_** BFF" **

**This chapter is a little bit longer, thanks for all the reviews, and enter Carlisle and Esme. Some of this was inspired by Midnight Sun. And I am still working on A Spark Neglected, so don't you worry. **

BELLA

"_Are _you liking it here in Forks?" Emmett asked me, as we walked down the hall.

"Well," I began, "I like the people a lot. The rain… well I hate it." He laughed, restrainedly.

"Why move to the wettest place I the continental US then?"

"Well my mom got remarried—."

"He must be _quite_ a catch then." I could hear sarcasm oozing in his voice.

"No," I said, "Phil is really nice, it's just that… he's a baseball player and he moves around a lot. Mom wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to leave me alone. So, I moved here."

"That's quite noble of you."

"Not really. I can't stand it when my mom worries. I miss her a lot, but this is better."

"For everyone but you."

"I didn't say that."

"Because you're too self-sacrificing." I paused. Was he right? Did I make this choice for everyone _except_ me? It didn't matter anymore. Nothing could ever convince me to leave, unless Emmett left.

EMMETT

I saw Bella off to PE and then trotted off to Spanish class. From our conversation, it seemed that she did not know herself very well. And I was feeling quite proud of myself for being so observant. Yet, she was so easy to read. Bella Swan was an open book, to anyone who cared to read. It was a bit ironic that even with Jasper's senses and Alice's visions, I was unsure of her feelings. I was ridiculous. But I continued to wait, to draw out the inevitable. Perhaps something noble in the far reaches of my soul did not want to condemn her just yet. But it _would_ happen; there was no question. So, why couldn't I ease her confusion? Maybe I was just a little stubborn and a lot selfish. I wanted to be her friend first. I wanted to be like everyone else. Never more than now, did I wish I were normal. In fact, I almost liked being a vampire. But Bella changed all that.

School was finally out and I met Bella in the parking lot.

"Is it ok if I ride with you?" I asked. "Jasper will pick me up later."

"Sure," she replied. "That would be fine." We climbed into her ancient truck and drove very slowly to her house. I had seen the place many times, and been inside once. But I had to pretend I was unfamiliar with it, or else appear a very creepy stalker.

Inside Bella tossed her bag on the couch and told me to make myself comfortable. I smirked when her back was turned, but sat down anyway. She went into the kitchen to "throw something in the oven," and came back with some kind of human snack food, which I graciously declined.

Then we began our Biology project. It was due at the end of the semester, and we were getting a very early start. We quickly planned our research and had everything mapped out within an hour. That meant we had two more hours till her dad got home and I left. So I decided to continue my interrogation.

"So, what team does Phil play for?" I asked, closing my textbook.

"Oh, he's strictly minor league," Bella replied. "He's not a very good baseball player. He's in Jackson, Florida right now with my mom."

"So, if they stayed there for good… would you go live with them?"

"I… why do you ask?" She did not want to tell me the answer.

"I was just curious if I was going to have to finish this project alone." My tone was joking, but I really hoped the answer was no.

"I don't think I'll be moving away anytime soon."

"You just love the rain too much?"

"Certainly not," she was mildly irritated, "but it would be kind of pointless to move up here and then leave again. Forks is more home than Jackson, anyway."

"I see. I don't suppose you've made any friends here that you'd be loathe to leave."

"Oh, I have a few… two."

"Do tell."

"Hmm, well, Angela is awesome, much nicer than most people in general."

"And?"

"Oh, you have to ask?"

"Jessica?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, I get it, Mike… Tyler? I give up… oh, Lauren!"

"Pu-leez!" She laughed. "Honestly, Emmett, you are the best friend I have here… or anywhere for that matter."

"That's… very sad." She threw a pillow at me. "Hey, you're messing up my hair!"

"Ooh, I'm soo sorry, _Jessica_!" She threw the bag of chips and little orange flakes exploded across the room as it hit my head.

"This is war!" I growled. She shirked back and feigned contrition. I sighed and replaced the pillow I was going to lob at her. "Sorry," I said, "what I meant was it's very nice of you to consider me your best friend. It is an honor which I shall make every attempt to deserve… though I will fail miserably to be sure."

"Do you always talk like that?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"Like you're a knight or something."

"Yes, I have a flair for the dramatic."

"Indeed." I heard a familiar car a block away.

"Your dad's almost home."

"How do you know?"

"Because there are chips all over the floor, and that is about the time parents choose to arrive."

"Oh, no!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Do you have a vacuum cleaner?"

"Yeah, it's in the hall closet."

We cleaned up the mess and were just replacing the throw pillows (no pun… well yes that was intended sorry), when Charlie came through the door.

"Hi, Chief Swan," I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hi…" he replied hesitantly. "Bella, who's your friend."

"Oh, this is Emmett Cullen," She said, offhandedly. "We were working on our Biology project." Well, sort of.

"He's in your class?" Charlie was incredulous. I knew I looked much older than I was supposed to.

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm a junior."

"Right," Charlie replied.

"Well," I said, "It was nice meeting you. See you later, Bella."

BELLA

Emmett left and Charlie still stood there, staring after him.

"He's seventeen?"

"Yeah… why?"

"He looks at least 20."

"Hmm, weird. You ready for dinner?"

"Sure, something smells good." I was glad to have distracted Charlie from the Emmett question. If he asked me much more, I wasn't sure how much I could conceal about my feelings. I hoped Charlie wouldn't ask.

We ate in silence, and I began to miss Emmett's lighthearted company. He could brighten a room with his presence and if he smiled all hope of being dreary was lost. The thought of him made me smile and Charlie noticed.

"I miss something?" He asked.

"What?" I came out of dreamland.

"What's with the grin?"

"Oh, I uh…" quick think of something! "I was just thinking of what a nice day I've had. It's supposed to be sunny next week right? That's enough to make anyone giddy."

"Uh-huh."

Ok, so Charlie knew I was acting weird, but he didn't know why. Oh, who was I kidding? Of course, he could guess. I was sure anyone could see how over the moon I was… I just hoped Emmett didn't notice.

After dinner, I went off to my room and switched on the radio. I didn't recognize the music, but that was fine. It was only background. I changed into my PJs and curled up with a book. Yet, my complete works of Jane Austen held no interest for me. Not that night.

EMMETT

I left Bella's house, sensing Charlie's suspicion. He was right. Jasper didn't pick me up as I told Bella he would, and I felt guilty for lying to her.

_I'll have to tell her tomorrow,_ I thought, as I ran home. I very shortly arrived to Alice's smile, Jasper's knowing look, Edward's apprehension, and Rosalie's frown.

"I haven't, if that's what you're thinking," I said to my "parents."

"We never thought you would," Carlisle interrupted, coming down the stairs with Esme. "Your parents are just naturally concerned."

"I think it's time we all talked this over," Edward said. About that, he was correct. We all headed for the dinning room. Alice fell in step beside me and squeezed my hand, as if to say, "Everything will be all right." I trusted her and smiled back.

Up to this point, Carlisle and Esme had not offered any comment on my new friendship, but now, I was anxious to hear what they had to say. Carlisle presided over the family meeting, and we all stood around the table… why did we even have chairs?

"So," Carlisle began, "you like this human girl, do you?" I had assumed that much was obvious, but I guess we had to start at the beginning.

"Yes," I replied. Jasper stifled a laugh and Alice nudged him. Did they know something I didn't?

"Emmett, you know she's Chief Swan's only family?" A touch of caution affected Carlisle's voice.

"I know."

"And you don't care," Rosalie interrupted, "you never think about how your actions affect others." Edward put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"We know your intentions, Emmett," he said. "We just… don't want to see you hurt again." I nodded. I knew they were only acting like this because they loved me… even Rosalie, sort of.

"Can I say something," Alice said. We all turned our attention to her. "I have seen many different outcomes over the past three days. Now, it is down to two." We leaned in, riveted. "Either she will die."

_No, that wouldn't happen!_

"Or… she will become one of us."

Those were my options? Well, I kind of expected that.

"Emmett, please don't kill her."

"What?" kill her? I wasn't planning on it.

"We're going to be best friends. I'm going to love her too."

"Love her _too_?" Edward, Rosalie, and I chorused. Jasper smirked.

"You've never understood your own feelings, Em," he said. "That's why Edward can never figure them out."

"I love her?" I asked, almost breathless.

"You will," Alice assured. "And she will love all of us… yes, the better alternative is solidifying."

So, she would become a vampire. That meant she wasn't afraid of the truth. She could take it. Now, I just had to work up the courage to tell her.

BELLA

I was two sentences into Mansfield Park when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called. Charlie's face appeared in the doorway.

"You going to bed, Bells?" He asked.

"Not yet," I said, holding up my book.

"Oh, you mind if I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" I tried to be as casual as possible; all the while, my stomach was twisting into convoluted patterns. Charlie came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, it's about your friend."

"Which one?" Charlie frowned.

"Bella, you know what I'm talking about."

"Ok, what about it?"

"He seems… nice, I guess, but—."

"Dad, don't worry about it. It's not like that."

"That's not the point. The Cullens are good people and all, but I just want you to be careful. He seems like a heartbreaker."

"Dad, Emmett's not interested in me." I inwardly cursed myself for letting my emotions show, with that last comment.

"Has he said that?"

"Well, no, but—."

"Then how do you know? Bella a guy's not going to be as easy to read as you think. If you don't like him, though… but that's not it. You think he doesn't like you."

"Dad, stop being ridiculous. Emmett is... so out of my league."

"You sell yourself short, Bells. I'd be willing to bet good money that he thinks you're out of his league."

"That's not possible." I was about to cry and I really wanted Charlie to leave, so he wouldn't see. How did he know so much about my feelings? And why did he think he understood Emmett? Maybe it was a guy thing.

"You just need to know, Bella: you're a beautiful girl and any guy anywhere has to take notice. And believe me they do. Please be careful." Charlie was a great dad, but I wished he weren't. He knew too much.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered. "I will."

EMMETT

I left the house at nine and Jasper followed me. He'd given up resistance experiments for now. We ran to our favorite hunting ground and took turns showing each other up, until we were almost too full. There was still time before I would go into town, so we found a quiet spot and Jasper began the conversation.

"You shouldn't wait too long," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's waiting for you. She thinks you don't like her and it bothers her more than you could imagine."

"I have to be careful."

"I know, but you could at least show her in some little way that you're interested to relieve her presumed one-sidedness."

"I guess I could do something, but… I don't want to lead her on. I want her to know what she's getting into."

"At this point, she wouldn't care if you were a hairy toad when the moon comes out."

Ok, Jasper uses weird analogies.

"She loves you," he continued, "for who you are. Nothing will change that."

Now, I felt terrible. I wasn't ready to be so close to her, but I didn't want her to suffer either.

"What can I do?" I whispered.

"Thoughtful little gestures that will make her wonder are a good start. Let her know you care. Humans have a different way of falling in love than we do. It's a bit more involved."

"It should be anyway."

"But they're more confused. They don't have the instincts we have. You knew Bella was the one for you and you were ok with it, but she was confused as to why she felt so strongly for you. Is this really that difficult? You were a human more recently than I was."

"Yes, but I'm not empathic."

"Thank goodness. I don't think I would be able to stand you if you were."

"Thanks… well I'm off to make some thoughtful gesture or other."

I ran back in the direction of town, trying to think of a way to show Bella my feelings without getting too far.


	4. Something More

**Chapter Four "Something More" **

**A/N: So I wrote this song for Emmett that's at the end of the chapter. I hope Ya'll like it, but please don't hate it! I wrote it from his perspective in this particular story, so we'll see how it goes. Enjoy! (Chapter five is almost ready!)**

BELLA

The next morning, Thursday, Emmett was in his usual place waiting for me. Only this time, Alice and Jasper were with him.

"Hey, Bells!" He greeted. "These are my cousins, Alice and Jasper."

"Hi," I replied, shyly.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "You never told me her wardrobe was _that_ lacking!"

"Please ignore Alice," Jasper said, "She is a bit obsessive when it comes to things like clothes."

"Oh, yes," Alice amended, "I didn't mean… well, we'll have to go shopping together."

"Uh, sounds like fun," I said. At least she liked me.

"Finally!" Jasper ejected. "I'm free!"

"Oh, no you're not!" Alice insisted. The two of them continued down the hallway like this, and Emmett smiled.

"They grow on you after a while," he said.

"I like them," I replied. "They're not afraid to be themselves, it seems."

"Yes, that much is true. Alice is a freak, and Jasper's not much better, but hey, they're family." I grinned at his joking tone. "Hey, you eating with us?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, "see you at lunch."

Once again, classes lasted forever, but lunch came, and this time, I sat with all of the Cullens.

"So, you're all adopted right?" I asked as we sat down.

"Yeah," Emmett replied. "Alice and Jasper were found by Carlisle and Esme and Carlisle's brother, Edward and his wife Rosalie found me."

"So, where are you originally from?"

"Texas," Jasper said.

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee," Emmett declared, proudly.

Alice was silent.

"I don't remember exactly," she said. "I had a bit of amnesia."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not really sad about it, just… curious and I couldn't answer your question."

"That's ok, so you don't remember your family?"

"No, not at all, but I love my new family. They're better than most biological relatives… well, there's Emmett, but other than him—." Emmett ruffled Alice's hair and she glared at him. I enjoyed my time with the three of them, but the bell rang all too soon.

As we waited for Mr. Banner to get organized, Emmett dug something out of his backpack.

"This is for you," he said, holding out a thick leather bracelet like the one he always wore.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, we're best friend's right?"

"Yeah."

"So, I thought to myself, 'guys can't wear best friend necklaces, but I already have a bracelet.' It's not exactly like mine, because mine has our family crest on it. I did some research and found the Swan crest." I looked at the object, now in my hands and knew that this was much more special than any cheap necklace.

"May I have your attention class," Mr. Banner said. I quickly threw the bracelet around my wrist and tried to clasp it. Emmett silently reached for my hand, and I let him. His hands felt strangely icy, but not in an evil sort of way. I almost thought I liked the feel of his cold skin. Maybe I was being a little ridiculous. As Mr. Banner began his lecture, I scribbled on my notebook: _Thank You!_ Emmett wrote back in spidery cursive: _You're Welcome!_

EMMETT

My present was a success. I knew she would love it, or rather; I really wanted her to love it. I hoped that she saw some of the significance of it. I wasn't usually so sentimental.

As class began and Bella wrote me a note, I could feel Mike Newton's jealous stare. To his credit, I think Mike also believed I was dangerous and didn't want Bella to get hurt, but he would have hurt her worse than I could… that fact was somewhat disconcerting. Mike didn't love Bella; I did. Yet, I still couldn't tell her. In truth, I was afraid. Afraid that Alice's other prediction was still a possibility. I wanted to be sure that that couldn't happen before I crossed that inexorable line.

As soon as class was over, Bella leaned over and said,

"Thanks for the bracelet. I love it."

"You're welcome," I said. "I thought you might."

We somewhat grudgingly went our separate ways, and I heard whispers as I walked away.

"Are you dating him?" The voice of Jessica Stanley hissed. I smirked as I heard Bella's answer.

"No, he's my best friend. He doesn't like me like that."

How wrong she was.

BELLA

On the way to PE Jessica interrogated me. I should have known this was coming. And it didn't help matters that Emmett was almost acting as if he was… no, he wasn't.

"He doesn't like me like that," I told Jessica.

"Are you sure?" she was incredulous. "What's that he gave you?" She eyed my wrist.

"Oh, that's just…"

"Wow," Jessica was impressed, "what's the stone?"

"Um…" I looked at the large oval emblem, "I don't know. I'll have to ask."

"I bet it's expensive."

"Jessica, he's just being nice. It's a best friend bracelet. He has one like it."

"I know… ah, Emmett Cullen. How do you get so lucky?"

"Jessica!" she giggled and ducked into the girls' locker room. I followed and once again, I was not paying attention, and hit Mike in the head with a volleyball.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure," Mike said rubbing his head, "I'll live." I sighed with relief. "So, you and Cullen?"

"What?"

"You guys are getting serious?"

"Mike, he's just a friend." The words stung as I said them.

"Oh." Mike seemed happy at that revelation. Oh, crap!

I was allayed when class was finally over. I hurried through the locker room and out to my truck. Surprisingly, Emmett was there waiting for me.

"Homework at my house today?" He asked.

"Uh, sure," I said.

"I'll follow you home and then give you a ride. My place is kind of hard to find."

"Ok, see you in a few then." I drove home all the while wondering what was going on. Did Emmett like me? Was I just imagining this? I left a note for Charlie:

"_Over at the Cullens' doing homework, be back later, leftovers in the fridge ~ Bella"_

Then I hurried out the door and climbed into Emmett's Jeep. Alice and Jasper were in the backseat.

EMMETT

Bella didn't like my driving. Oh, well, I didn't think she would. We arrived at the Cullen residence in a very short time. If it had been possible, Bella might have been whiter that she normally was. I would have to remember to slow down on the way home. I opened the door for her and helped her down. We made our way to our house and I could almost feel my heartbeat; I was so nervous. I knew Carlisle and Esme would be fine, but I wasn't sure about Edward and Rosalie. I masked my concern, flashing Bella a grin as I opened the door.

"We're home!" I called shutting the door a little too hard. Bella jumped at the noise. She was nervous too? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper put a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder. I smirked as I felt his calm as well.

"Emmett," Esme said coming down the stairs, "please don't slam the door."

"Sure," I agreed. Esme rolled her eyes. I never kept my promise. "Hey, this is Bella. Bella this is my Aunt Esme."

"It's very nice to meet you Bella," Esme said reaching out her hand. I was a little worried about that, but Bella shook it and said,

"It's nice to meet you too." Carlisle came in from his office and repeated the pleasantries. It's interesting that when my family said, "it's nice to meet you," they actually meant it. I knew I didn't have to worry about Carlisle and Esme.

Then, Edward came in.

"Bella Swan," he said, stretching out his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen, Emmet's father." Bella's eyes widened as she shook his hand. I had to try not to laugh. Edward looked younger than I did. He dressed to make himself look older, but it was a bit of a challenge to make a 17-year-old look 27. Edward frowned slightly as he let go of Bella's hand. He wasn't mad at me; it was something else.

"Emmett," he said, his voice coated with worry, "may I speak with you a moment."

"Sure," I said, trying to appear nonchalant. "Why don't you guys show Bella upstairs?" Alice and Jasper nodded and began Bella's tour.

_What is it? _I thought as we walked into the dinning room. When we were alone, Edward replied,

"I can't hear her thoughts."

"What?" _How is that possible?_

"I don't know, but her mind is totally blank. It's like there's a wall there. I can tell she's thinking interesting things by her facial expressions, but somehow I can't hear."

"Maybe she's on a different frequency."

"What like AM/FM?"

"Yeah, or maybe… maybe she's special. Like Alice could see the future."

"We don't know that. Alice _thought_ she could see the future. That doesn't make it true."

"But it's possible right? If you read minds there must be someone out there who can stop you."

"Yes, Emmett that is very comforting. Be careful."

"Right. Hey where is 'mom'?"

"She would rather not make a scene."

As I headed out of the room, I heard Edward mutter,

"Who listens to AM anymore, anyway?" I had to laugh. He was irritated that he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. I was not sure how I felt about it though. I was glad for her that she didn't have to have her thoughts made public, but I was also dying to know what she was thinking.

BELLA

As Emmett went with his "father," Alice and Jasper led me upstairs. Their house was _huge_. We went to Alice's room and spread out our various homework. Jasper sat on the wide windowsill, Alice sat on the arm of a couch, and I sat cross-legged on the bed. A short time later Emmett came in and dropped his books next to me.

"Feeling Scientifical?" He asked.

"That's not a word," I replied.

"That wasn't the question."

"Well, no, I'm not."

"Come on." He stood and headed for the door.

"Where?" I asked, joining him.

"This way," he replied, vaguely, leading me down the hallway. We came to a door at the end of the long passage and Emmett threw it open. "After you."

"What is this?" I said, stepping through the door.

"My room," Emmett replied. He flicked on the light switch and my breath caught in my throat. The walls had bookshelves from floor to ceiling, but only a section of one had books on it. The rest were CDs and other musical items. The south wall was entirely a window, like the rest of the house. In one corner was a guitar on a stand and next to it a long couch.

"Do you sleep there?" I asked.

"Insomnia," Emmett replied.

"The couch helps?"

"Sure." But he didn't mean it.

"You don't look tired."

"I'm not." I let it go. He was entitled a little weirdness. I stepped over to his stereo system.

"What are you listening to?" I pushed play and Linkin Park blasted through the speakers. "I love this album."

"Me too," Emmett replied, smiling. I gazed around the rest of the room and saw what looked like a very well used journal. I reached out and picked it up, but Emmett stopped me from reading it.

"I can't see?" I said.

"Maybe someday when you have a few years to spare," was Emmett's response.

I eyed the guitar.

"Do you play?" I asked. Emmett switched off the CD and picked up the instrument.

"Do I?" He sat on the couch and motioned for me to join him. I sat facing him and he began. I didn't recognize the song and there weren't any words… at least not that he sang. At the end, I asked if there were lyrics and he got an odd look in his eyes.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Can I hear them?"

"Well, I'm not really that good at writing… or singing, but I'll give it a try if you promise not to laugh."

"Of course not." He nodded and started the song again, this time singing. He was right; he wasn't that good; he was amazing.

_Working so hard every day_

_To be what you want of me_

_But how can I make you see?_

_That's not how  
I'm meant to be_

_I'm sorry Dad; I'm not you_

_I'm sorry Mom; I'm not that cool _

_I'm the idiot, the sentimental_

_The innocent, the likable_

_My ignorance is my own bliss_

_I still believe magic_

_You're alone in your convictions_

_I don't wanna live in the prison_

_Of your perspective and expectations_

_The way you think my way is wrong_

_I'm sorry Dad; I'm not you_

_I'm sorry Mom; I'm not that cool _

_I'm the idiot, the sentimental_

_The innocent, the likable_

_My ignorance is my own bliss_

_I still believe magic_

_I'm alone in my convictions_

_And you know what that's okay_

_Because this is my mission_

_And nothing's gonna stand in my way_

_I'm sorry Dad; I'm not you_

_I'm sorry Mom; I'm not that cool _

_I'm the idiot, the sentimental_

_The innocent, the likable_

_My ignorance is my own bliss_

_I still believe magic_

_Oh, yeah I still believe in magic_

"What's it called?" I asked as he finished. Emmett smirked.

"'My Normal'," he replied. "It fits me well, does it not?"

"Yes… has anyone else heard it?"

"No."

"I think maybe they should."


	5. Promises

**Chapter Five "Promises"**

EMMETT

I used to love Fridays. Not anymore. Friday meant I had to go all weekend without seeing Bella. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but my midnight visits didn't count. I was about to run down the road looking for Bella, when she pulled into the parking lot. Perhaps I overreact a bit. It was a cold morning and she was driving painfully slow. She parked and I was about to go over to her, when Alice grabbed my arm.

"It's going to hit Bella!" she shrieked, eyes wide. I turned and saw Tyler what's-his-face's van careening toward Bella's pick-up. Toward Bella. In that instant, I was no longer in control. I was by her side, pulling her out of the way, just as the van smashed into the back of her truck. I put my body between Bella and the van. I barely felt the massive vehicle slam into my back. I pressed Bella against her truck as tightly as I dared. I didn't want to hurt her, but I wanted to keep from being too obvious. For a split second, it was quiet. Then, everyone came running.

"Call 911!"

"Get a teacher!"

"Get the van off them!"

"How did Emmett get there?"

Crap!

"Bella are you ok?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she replied, "I think so. Are you?" I had to fight not to laugh.

"I'm fine." Tyler's head popped out of the passenger window. He was bleeding. The smell was only mildly interesting.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't see you."

"I'm fine," she said. Then the paramedics arrived. I did my best to smooth out the dent in Tyler's van. I hoped to God that no one would notice the resemblance to my shape. Bella tried to get out of going to the hospital, but with a bit of pleading I convinced her. Just as they were taking her and Tyler away, she looked at me and said,

"How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was right next to you," I said for the benefit of anyone who might be listening. She frowned. I leaned in and whispered, "I promise I'll explain later, Bella." She nodded and was gone. I sneaked off and ran to the hospital. This wasn't over.

BELLA

Emmett begged me to go to the ER and I couldn't say no when he looked so worried. I hoped my dad wouldn't be too worried. I sat for a long time waiting with Tyler apologizing repeatedly, when Emmett came in the door.

"I'm here to spring you," he said, gesturing behind him where Dr. Cullen was just coming in.

"Nice to see you again Bella," he said, sardonically. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied. "A little shaken, but I'm not hurt." Dr. Cullen shined his annoying little light in my eyes and nodded.

"You seem all right, but I want you to go home and rest and be sure to call if you experience any dizziness or other signs of head trauma."

"Right. Is Emmett ok?"

"I'm fine," he spoke for himself.

"Turn around," I insisted. He rolled his eyes and did so. His shirt was torn in a few places, but there was no blood or bruises. Not fair, I had bruises! My dad came and freaked out a little bit, got mad at Tyler and calmed down when Dr. Cullen explained things, after which I was allowed to leave. Charlie went to sign some papers and I meandered down the hall. Suddenly, I heard voices around the corner.

"What were you _thinking_?!" A female voice asked.

"Was I supposed to do, just let her die?" That was Emmett.

"We should talk about this at home," said Dr. Cullen. I looked around the corner. The girl was blonde and gorgeous. This couldn't be Rosalie, could it? The three of them looked up at me.

"Uh," I began, "Emmett can I talk to you?" The girl scowled and Emmett came over to me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped that van?" He sighed deeply and for the first time since I met him, almost frowned.

"Thank you for not saying anything," he started. "I'm really sorry, Bella, but I can't explain things here… but I will, soon."

"When?"

"I… don't know. As soon as I know you're ready for the truth."

"I am."

"You think you are. Bella this isn't your typical secret. Please don't say anything. I promise, I will tell you very soon."

"I wouldn't have said anything anyway. I just want to know what I'm lying for… and I'm worried about you." At the last comment, he smirked.

"Don't. You're lying for me. I hope that's enough."

"It's… adequate." I finished.

"Thank you. I'll see you Monday."

"See you." _I love you._

EMMETT

The ride home was torture. For appearances, I was taken home by my "Mom." Rosalie didn't stop her lecture until we were in the front door and Edward was imploring her to stop. Finally, she said,

"You have some explanation, I'm sure." So, this was it.

"Yeah, I do," I replied. "I love her." The look on Rosalie's face would have been comical if I wasn't so scared she would kill me then and there. Instead of flying of the handle, though, she said nothing. Rather, Edward spoke.

"I cannot know what pain this must cause you, Emmett, but I must remind you that your past experiences with humans have ended… badly." I knew that. He didn't need to say anything, but perhaps saying out loud made it real somehow. "Can you really say that this time will be different?"

"No."

"No?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"No, it's not really. But I won't _let_ it happen again."

"How can you stop it? Alice still sees that future, however improbable."

"It won't happen because she'll become one of us. If I keep on the same path, then that's what will happen."

"So you're going to steal her away from her family, her life?"

"No! I won't change her until she's out of high school at least."

"Which gives more time for Alice's other prediction to come true."

"That won't happen."

"Emmett, your body is strong, but is your will, your heart? Can you resist, and more than that, can you keep from breaking her?"

"I have to."

"Yes, you do, but only you will know whether you can. And if you find, you can't, will you be strong enough to leave?"

BELLA

At home, I called Mom to tell her I was all right. After which, Jessica immediately called me. She wanted to make sure I was still going to Port Angeles with her and Angela tomorrow, but I had to endure several minutes of other mindless conversation. Apparently, Mike had finally asked her to the Spring Dance. I did an inward happy dance, because I couldn't do a real one without falling down. Finally, Jessica let me go and I started dinner.

"You don't need to do that, Bells," Charlie stopped me. "I ordered pizza. Come and talk to me."

Oh, crap, he wanted to talk again? I followed Charlie to the living room and sat down.

"You doing anything this weekend?" He started. Well, that was easy enough.

"Yeah, I'm going with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles. They want to go shopping and I thought I'd tag along."

"Oh, you're not hanging out with the Cullens?"

"Um, no, why?"

"Well, I just thought you were getting pretty friendly with them. Doesn't Emmett's cousin like shopping?"

"Alice? Yeah, she wants me to go with her, but I don't think this was a good weekend."

"Hmm, did you have fun yesterday?"

"What you mean neglecting our homework? Yeah, that was fun."

"Bella."

"It's okay; we got an early start on our project anyway."

"All right, well don't skip your homework this weekend."

"Not to worry, it's almost done already."

"Aren't I going to have any trouble raising you?"

"No, sorry," I smiled and satisfied, Charlie turned on the Seahawks.

EMMETT

"Bella will need you tomorrow," Alice said, as I was about to leave the house that night.

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to Port Angeles with her friends. I don't know exactly what will happen, but I think she will need you."

"Thanks, now I have an excuse to follow her."

"As if you needed one." I laughed and hurried off to the Swan house. Surprisingly, when I got there, Bella was still up in the living room with her dad. There was an empty pizza box on the coffee table along with a couple of ice cream bowls. The post game show was on TV and Charlie was engrossed, but Bella kept interrupting him and he was more than happy to talk to her. I smiled. Even this little family was happy. I was not going to take Bella away from that before it was time.

Around 11:30, Bella became aware of the time and the two of them went to bed. Charlie was going fishing in the morning. After a short interval, I climbed up the side of the house once more. Bella fell asleep almost as her head hit the pillow. It had been an exhausting day I assumed. I wouldn't know.

As she slept, I could tell, Bella was dreaming. Every so often, she would mumble something, frequently saying my name. I knew I could not put off the inevitable very long. I just needed a way to be alone with her for an indefinite interlude. Perhaps if she needed rescuing again tomorrow, I could broach the subject of my supposed super humanity. Otherwise, I wasn't sure how to go about it without people assuming something that was not yet true. I was trying to be inconspicuous, and failing miserably.

Just before dawn, as I was about to leave, Bella began stirring. But she wasn't waking; it was the same dream she had a few nights before. Why was she so concerned about me? Didn't she know nothing could hurt me? I would think she would have deduced that much after Tyler's van failed to crush me. Perhaps it is as Jasper says; love is unreasonable.

BELLA

I tumbled out of bed at 10:30 the next morning. Jessica was going to be here at 11:00. I hurriedly showered and threw on something comfortable. Downstairs I downed a strawberry pop tart. The doorbell rang just as I was wiping the crumbs off my chin.

"You're wearing that?" Jessica asked as I stepped out the door. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not the one dress shopping," I replied.

"But you should be. Why won't you come?" I hit my head on the car door in answer.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. That's why I'm not going." Jessica let it go and we were off. I would have to remember to ask Jessica to let me drive home. She had a hard time paying attention while talking. I was more comfortable with Emmett's insane speed than this.

We arrived at one of the few dress shops in Port Angeles, and Jessica and Angela immediately fell to shopping. I sat on a bench outside the fitting rooms and commented when asked. In my opinion, Angela had better taste. Jessica always went for bold colors and low necklines. I guess that sort of stuff looked better on her than it would on Angela, or me for that matter. Finally, Jessica settled on a bright pink dress that I would not be caught dead in and Angela picked a more subdued lavender one, which I also would not be caught dead in, because I would look ridiculous in either. As it was, they both looked very nice, so I kept my opinions to myself. The wanted to go look at shoes and jewelry after that, at which point, I excused myself to go bookstore hunting.

A few blocks from the dress shop, I found a bookstore, but it was a specific type of bookstore, in which I was not interested. So, I wandered off, thinking I was going back in the direction of Jessica and shoes, but I found that somehow, I had taken a wrong turn. It was getting dark and nothing looked familiar, so I turned and headed back the way I came.

As I went, I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't look back, but lengthened my stride. Then there were multiple sets of feet, all following _me_. I only briefly considered running, but immediately disregarded that impulse. It would do more harm than good. I remembered that Charlie had given me a can of pepper spray. He told me to keep it with me at all times. I had shrugged it off as nothing and now my pepper spray was safe in my other bag back at home. So, my final option, should this turn ugly was screaming. As of yet, there had not been the need, and I was hoping to come out of this part of town before I would need to. If that didn't work, I could try fighting back. I wouldn't last long, but I might cause a little bit of damage. My father _was_ a police officer, so I knew a little about how to incapacitate an attacker.

The footsteps were closer now and shortly, I was surrounded. I felt like a burglar caught by vicious guard dogs. My scream rose in my throat and I just hoped it would be loud enough. Yet, the sound never came. My assailants closed in, but they were alarmed by the sound of squealing tires. I looked to the noise and saw a sleek silver sports car come flying down the alley. It skidded to a stop and everyone looked on with curiosity and some with annoyance. I watched, breathless as the driver's side door opened and out stepped… Emmett?!

"Get in!" He ordered me. I quickly followed direction, surprised that I didn't fall down on the way to the car. My tormentors looked as though they were going to gang up on Emmett and my nightmares suddenly flashed through my mind, but he gave them the most fearsome look I have ever seen and, I think he actually _growled_ at them. Then he jumped back in the car and sped away, faster than he had come.


	6. Questions & Answers

**Chapter Six "Questions and Answers" **

**A/N: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's kind of like the book in some ways, but very unlike in other ways. I hope ya'll love it. Review lots :D **

EMMETT

I followed her scent all over Port Angeles. Why was she going that way? Bella got herself lost and several times, I thought about helping her, but I didn't want to give myself away unless she really needed me. However, now I wish I had helped her sooner. I smelled them first and if that wasn't enough, I could hear them breathing, and the occasional whisper. I arrived not a moment too soon and flew out of the car.

"Get in!" I barked. She was of course shocked to see me, but moved with unusual speed. Fear will do that I guessed.

The lowlifes came at me, but they would regret it. All it took to scare them off was one look and a rather subdued growl. I would deal with them later. I was not soon to forget that scent. Their blood was like rust and smoke. Not something any of my kind would be interested in at any time.

I drove off, trying to think of something else so I wouldn't loose it and go back there. I didn't want Bella to have to see that.

"Slow down!" She insisted.

"Don't worry about that," I replied.

"You're going to get us killed!"

"Impossible, but thank you for distracting me. Keep it up."

"What?"

"Distract me so I don't go back and rip their heads off."

"Why would you do that?"

"I can think of a few reasons, but you're not helping."

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"In a minute."

"What?"

"I'll tell you in a minute."

"I know that, what do you mean?"

"Still not helping."

"Ugh! Okay, how about: I'm going to kill Tyler Crowley?"

"Why? For almost running you over?"

"No, because he's been telling people he's taking me to the prom. I don't do prom!"

"You're funny, Bella."

"Thanks." She was annoyed, but I thought her death threats were cute. I pulled up to the restaurant where I had smelled Angela and Jessica earlier. I got out and opened Bella's door for her, offering my hand. She took it and we stepped onto the sidewalk. The girls were just coming out.

"There you are!" Jessica exclaimed. "We waited, but we were starving, so we ate without you… what's going on?" It was then I realized with a smirk that I was still holding Bella's hand, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Uh, I got lost and… Emmett happened to be in town and rescued me."

"That was nice of him," Angela said, flashing me a friendly smile.

"Um, well, we're going to go," Jessica said.

"I'll take Bella home," I said. "She should have something to eat first, though."

"Sure, uh, see you on Monday."

"Bye," Bella replied. The two humans left, giggling and whispering when they thought I couldn't hear them.

"Shall we?"

BELLA

We went inside and the hostess offered us pretty much the worst table. Emmett slipped her some money and asked for something more private. She begrudgingly acquiesced. Then the waitress came and took our orders. Emmett wasn't hungry, he said. I was and finished half of my meal before I remembered to ask,

"Has it been a minute yet?"

"Several," Emmett replied, smirking. "I guess now is as good a time as any. But… do you have any theories?"

"Huh?"

"About me. Do you have any ideas as to what I might be?"

"Well, when you put it that way, a superhero?" He laughed.

"No, not remotely."

"Oh, you look like one, anyway."

"Thank you."

"So, are you an alien? An angel?"

"No, and definitely not."

"Hmm, genetically altered?"

"Not really. Out of ideas?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm not the hero. In fact, to most people I would be the bad guy, but I don't want to be."

"I have no clue."

"As you may have noticed, I don't eat… human food that is. I also don't sleep, age, grow, or any of those other things you normal people do."

"And the rest of your family is the same?"

"Yes. That's why they all look so young. We are frozen in whatever state we were before."

"So you weren't born this way?"

"No, and honestly, I don't know where we came from either."

"So how old are you really?"

"20."

"How long have you been 20?"

"Um… a while. Don't ask me math questions."

"Ok, what year were you born?"

"1920-something."

"So you're roughly 80 years old?"

"Yeah, roughly."

"What's with the 20 questions?"

"Okay, I get it. Carlisle was the first about 400 years ago. He found Edward in 1918, then Esme, then Rosalie. Edward and Rosalie found me in the wood one day while they were hunting. I had been attacked by a bear. At first, I thought they were angels. Rosalie begged Edward to save me. She told me I reminded her of her friend's baby. So, Edward bit me—."

"Wait a second. Edward _bit _you? But that would mean… no that doesn't work."

"Why not?"

"You come out in the day time. You…"

"Not in the sun."

I let the truth sink in. I could never have guessed this in a million years. Emmett wasn't a monster. He was good.

"They were hunting in the woods? Why?"

"Carlisle's idea. He didn't want to kill people anymore, so he discovered that we could live off animals. It's not quite as… satisfying, but it beats the alternative. Sometimes… we slip up. It's been a while for all of us, though."

"So, what happened next?"

"Aren't you the least bit afraid?"

"No. If you were dangerous to me I would know it by now."

"Yeah, you would. I have no tact. Well, after that, I felt an intense pain all over. I thought I had gone to hell. Edward carried me back to their home and then I saw Carlisle. I thought he was God, judging me. It all made sense at the time. Now it seems a little silly."

"So, you've lived with them ever since?"

"Yep. Alice and Jasper joined us a relative few years later. Jasper is one of the oldest of us and had a hard time adjusting. He's doing better now, as evidenced by the fact that he hasn't tried to _eat_ you yet."

"Oh, how… nice."

"Don't worry. Alice can see the future, and she says you're safe for now. She'll know if something changes."

"Alice can see the future? Are you all like that?"

"No, not all of us have special powers, but Edward can read minds and Jasper can change peoples' moods."

"How… special."

"But Edward can't hear your mind."

"He can't? Why not?"

"We don't know. I figured it was like AM/FM."

"So he only gets FM?"

"Something like that. Or maybe he's satellite and you're FM."

"Question: if you're a vampire, why did you bother making friends with me?"

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet?"

"No, enlighten me."

EMMETT

So, this was it. Telling her I was a vampire was the easy part. She didn't even bat an eye. She wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Well, Bella," I said, "it's like this: I didn't want to tell you for stupid reasons and the fact that you didn't know what I was, but I love you." She dropped her fork, and I reached out and snatched it before it splattered red sauce everywhere.

"Wh—what did you say?"

"I said I love you, Bella." I reached across the table and took her tiny warm hands in mine. "I've loved you since the day you looked at me in the cafeteria."

"All along?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner, but you can see how that would have been a problem."

"Um, yeah… what?"

"I didn't want to tell you before you knew what I was. Now you can make an informed decision."

"What's to decide?"

"Alice sees that you will become one of us if things continue as they are. But if you don't want that… I'll leave."

"No! You can't do that because I love you too!" I knew it, but somehow, hearing the words from her lips affected me in strange ways.

"Relax," I said. "I'll only leave if that's what you want."

"I don't. I never will."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure! I don't care about what I'll become. That doesn't matter to me."

"Why, I wonder."

"I don't know. I guess I know you aren't evil, so I don't really see a big problem with it."

"It's hard; being a 'vegetarian'… even I have failed at times." She was silent for a moment.

"When?" She suddenly asked.

"When what?"

"When will _it_ happen?"

"Oh, not for a while. I'm not exactly sure. Tentatively when you're done with school. Maybe when you're my age."

"Oh, okay."

"What?"

"I was just wondering how long I have to wait."

"You're _excited_?"

"Well, I'm happy that I get to be with you forever… but I think you're right. I wouldn't want to leave Charlie just yet."

"Exactly… it's getting late. I should take you home." In response, Bella yawned.

BELLA

As we drove home, Emmett and I talked about everything under the sun… or the clouds in this case. He asked all sorts of trivia questions like what my favorite color was and so on. I was so much more interested in him, so we took turns asking questions.

"What is your favorite movie?" He asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," I replied without hesitation. "What's yours?"

"The Lord of the Rings."

"That's a good one."

"What's your birthday?"

"September 15th, yours?"

"I can't remember. I think it was in June. What do you do for fun?"

"Uh, reading, listening to music, and I write a little. What do you do?"

"Hmm, well my hobbies are a bit more adventurous. Four wheeling is in the top ten. Running up mountains, teasing my family, baseball during lightning storms. What do you write?"

"Nonsense. Why do you play in lightning storms?"

"I'll show you sometime. Can you be more specific?"

"Well, I've tired poetry, but I'm not very good. Mostly I write character sketches and then conveniently forget to give them a story in which to live. What do you do all night?"

"Lots of things. I've learned several languages, written a million songs, killed a lot of bears, read a million books, written the great American novel, which I may publish someday as a practical joke… and that's about it. Can I read your stuff?"

"No, can I hear more of your songs?"

"Not until you let me read one page of your characters."

"Fine, one page for two songs."

"One song."

"One song and your novel."

"Two pages then. Take it or leave it."

"Fine, two pages."

"You're home."

I looked out the window to see that I was in fact in my driveway.

"I'll call you in the morning," Emmett said.

"Okay, um, what do we tell people?"

"Well, as much of the truth as possible."

"Which is?"

"That we're madly in love and Mike Newton should go—."

"Okay, that's what I needed to know. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Goodnight, my Bella."

"Goodnight, my Emmett."

No one has any idea how good it feels to say that.

**I couldn't remember Bella's b-day, but I knew it was in September so I just invented one. Chapter seven will be happy and sad and quite interesting. All those vague allusions will be explained... I think. **


	7. Vendetta

**Chapter Seven "Vendetta"**

**Sorry for the wait. I got this chapter done last weekend, but the computers I've been using don't like editing fan fiction documents... This chapter is slightly longer than the others are, and there will be about four more. I'm thinking about the sequel, which will cover New Moon, but things will be a little different. **

EMMETT

As soon as Bella was safe inside, my mind immediately went back to Port Angeles and my unfinished business there. I knew from the beginning that this would do more harm than good, but still I went. Their scent was forever burned into my senses and I could not forget.

When I arrived, the streets were dark, and all respectable persons were safe at home in bed. I followed the smell to that same alley where I had rescued Bella only hours before. My repulsion increased with every step closer to the fiends. Vampires were not the only evil in this world. The humans had enough of their own.

I found them, lolling about, cursing their luck, and swearing revenge. How little they knew.

They didn't see me until I was in the middle of them. Their obvious leader stumbled back at the sight of me. He was very clearly a coward. Then he smiled.

"Looks like we get our chance," he said. I think his next movement was a pitiful attempt to take a swing at me, but I can't be sure, it was so pathetic. I broke his arm with a flick of my wrist. He cried out in pain and cursed me.

"I'm going to give the rest of you a chance to run," I said. "Seeing as how none of you have the guts to so much as look at me, I know you probably wouldn't hurt anyone. And I'm sure… you never will now." Some of them laughed at me, but not very enthusiastically and a couple of them tried to help their leader. "He stays if any one of you wants to live." I had not used the full power of my ferocity in a very long time. Soon it was only the pathetic little worm and me. He was still clutching his arm and feeling like a victim. Well, I suppose he was. Let's see how he liked it.

BELLA

Inside, Charlie came running.

"Bella, where've you been? I called Jessica and she said Emmett was giving you a ride. What took so long?" his words came out in a stream of garbled exclamations.

"Calm down, Dad," I said. "Everything is fine. We had dinner and lost track of time. No big deal."

"Dinner?" Charlie's eyebrows rose. I suppose there was no reason to be secretive now, except that Charlie might tend to overreact. I sighed.

"Dad, you were right."

"I was? Wait, about what?"

"About Emmett."

"Which part?"

"Most of it."

"What most of it?!" My evasions were becoming annoying I see.

"The part about him liking me and… all that."

"Am I to understand that my teenaged daughter has admitted her father was right and is now involved with the very boy her father told her to be careful of?"

"Basically. Dad please don't freak out. Emmett is not like any other boy and I'm not just saying that. We're both more serious about this than others would be." Charlie was silent for a moment.

"So, when do I meet him officially?"

I grinned. "Very soon. He said he'd call me in the morning. And guess what, he loves sports. You two will get along great."

"Right, now off to bed young lady. It is way past curfew and don't think you're getting away with that."

"Goodnight, Dad… thanks."

"'Night, Bells."

EMMETT

I finally forced myself to process what I had done. It would have been easier to go on in denial. No one ever needed to know. But I was too forthright, even to myself. I had to come to terms with it before anyone else could be expected to. I know I wouldn't have done anything else if I had it to do over again. I was perfectly justified. It was not senseless violence.

Still, I had just killed a man for the first time in over 40 years. There was something to be said for that. I wasn't sorry, and for that, I hated myself. Apparently not enough, though. I would have to tell Bella and that would be the worst. I could deal with Edward's deprecation, Rosalie's scolding, and the others' sad looks, but I had no idea how Bella would take this news… on top of the other things I had yet to tell her. Tomorrow would be a long day. I had to prepare myself for the possibility that these things may be deal breakers. Sure, she might love me, but she may decide that I wasn't worth the danger and the guilt.

Either way, I knew what I had to do. So, I put it out of my mind for the moment as I ran back to Bella's house. She was still awake when I reached her window, and I didn't bother trying to be sneaky.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped as I stepped through the window.

"What, I like watching you sleep, is that okay?" I replied.

"You watch me sleep?"

"Well… just all week."

"That's… kind of creepy."

"Sorry, I couldn't get you out of my head and… well I was going to go mad just sitting around at home."

"What about that great American novel?"

"It holds no fascination for me anymore. You are the sole thing that occupies my mind."

"Okay, but don't just show up unannounced."

"Right, sorry, as you were." I took my place beneath her window and she stared at me. "What?"

"Do you always sit there?"

"Yes… would you like me to sit someplace else?" She hesitated. What was she thinking?

"You could sit beside me," she finally said. Aha, well, if she insisted. I did as she suggested and her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just… when you smile like that, it's sort of…"

"Creepy?"

"No."

"Terrifying?"

"Not that either."

"I give up."

"Breathtaking," she said, "you're breathtaking."

"That's a new one."

"Not really. You don't know how to take a compliment gracefully, do you?"

"Neither do you, Bells."

"Thank you."

I laughed. "Go to sleep little human."

"I don't want to."

"Well, you don't have a choice. If you don't I'll go back over to the window."

"No," she wrapped her arms around my torso, "I'll be good, I promise." I lay back with her.

"You know, that's probably best, but honestly, I'd much rather you weren't."

"Tsk tsk!" I smiled and turned off the lamp.

"Sleep, Bella." Soon, she was off in dreamland, but this time, I could wake her up if she had a nightmare. Yet for the first time, since I started watching, she didn't.

BELLA

I slept better that night than I have in years. Sleeping next to Emmett was like having a perpetually cold pillow in the middle of summer. I didn't expect that. He was hard and cold as stone, but the way he curled protectively around me was nothing of the kind.

In the morning, He climbed out the window and promised to come over after "breakfast." Downstairs, Charlie was trying to scramble eggs.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yeah, Bells?" He replied.

"You want to put some milk and seasoning in those… and butter the pan."

"Oh." Dad looked embarrassed and went to the fridge. "Uh…"

"About half a cup. Do we have any Johnny's?"

"Oh, yeah, for hamburgers?"

"It works on other things too. Most people just use salt and pepper, but I think season salt is better."

Charlie measured the milk. I guess I could over look that; he was new at this. Together we made a delicious breakfast, complete with cinnamon toast and orange juice. As we ate, Charlie got a funny look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think I've had scrambled eggs for… well a long time."

I smiled. "Well now you can have them whenever you want. I can also teach you to make the equivalent of a McMuffin."

"You can do that?"

"It's easy."

"I guess I have to learn everything the hard way… so, when is your friend coming over?"

My face turned red and I turned my attention to my plate. "Um, after breakfast."

"Well, I guess we should get dressed then."

We cleaned up the dishes and went upstairs. My stomach was doing flip-flops along with digesting my breakfast. This is no big deal. Dad will like Emmett, I think. I threw on some clothes and went back downstairs. I didn't know how soon Emmett would be finished hunting. I had no way to gauge such things. I flipped on the TV and soon became disappointed with the downfall of cartoons. Good thing I wouldn't be watching much TV, unless I watched sports with Charlie. That was okay with me.

The doorbell rang and I jumped. He was here. Charlie answered the door, and ushered Emmett inside.

EMMETT

Bella's dad answered the door.

"Emmett," he said, as pleasantly as could be expected. I was glad that Esme had convinced me to dress a little above my norm.

"Chief Swan," I replied, giving him my most winning smile. He couldn't help but like me at least a little bit.

"Come on in." We went into the living room. Bella was sitting there and I wasn't sure if she was relaxed or terrified. There could be many explanations for either state. She looked up as we came in, but didn't move. I sat next to her and she turned a delightful shade of crimson. Oh, so that was it; she was embarrassed.

"Hey, Bells," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. She smiled at me, but didn't say anything.

"So," Charlie said, sitting in a chair across from us, "Emmett, how long have you two been together?"

"Oh, just since last night," I replied.

"Hmm, so what do you plan to do after high school?"

"College."

"Anything in particular?"

"I haven't decided exactly where I'm going yet, but I'll probably major in something stuffy like literature."

"You like to read?"

"I've developed a taste for it."

"So, what do you plan to do after college?"

"I've always wanted to go to Siberia."

Charlie balked, "Um, Siberia?"

"Yeah, or Switzerland. You mean for the rest of my life? Well, I have written a book, and I am considering becoming a musician, though my dear father says I'm not serious enough."

"You've written a book?"

"Yes, a very bad one. That's why I'm going to go to college and find out exactly what's wrong with it so I can fix it."

"So, um, exactly how does Bella fit into these plans, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, of course not; I plan to marry her as soon as we're both ready." After I've turned her into a vampire. Throughout this whole conversation, Bella had been squirming, ever so slightly. Now both she and Charlie gaped at me.

"Why?" Charlie asked, finally. Now I was confused.

"Because I love her. Why else? ...Have I said something wrong?"

"No," Bella said, looking me in the eye at last, with an expression that can only be described as rapturous.

BELLA

I was doing my internal happy dance. Emmett didn't just want to turn me into a vampire and spend eternity together. He wanted to marry me! I'm not sure exactly why this made me so excited, but I could not control my heart rate, my breathing, or the ridiculous grin that spread across my face. Emmett looked back at me, not the least bit ridiculous. If possible, he looked more perfect than ever.

Charlie coughed and we looked back at him. "Well," he said, "what are you two planning to do this afternoon?"

"If there's nothing going on," Emmett said, "I was going to see if Bella wanted to go on a short hike with me. There is something I would particularly like to show you." I started to ask what it was, but the look Emmett gave me said it was something secret.

"Okay," Charlie said, "why don't we meet back here at six and I'll order some pizza and we can watch a movie or something." Crap! Pizza?

"Sounds great," Emmett said. I gave him a questioning look. "You'll need some comfortable shoes and a jacket." I shrugged and ran upstairs to get them. Charlie decided he would go fishing for a while and pick up a movie for later. I wondered how dinner would go as we walked out to Emmett's Jeep and waved goodbye to Charlie.

EMMETT

I could suffer through human food. I would be taking his daughter away soon enough, so I would make sure to spend as much time with Charlie as possible. I figured Pizza wouldn't be too bad, a little slimy, but at least the texture was consistent. I'd take Bella to lunch before we went up the mountain. It would be a good enough excuse.

Of course, the occasion need not arise since Bella might decide I wasn't worth the trouble. We had a long day ahead of us.

After lunch, I parked in the woods outside of town.

"Where are we hiking?" Bella asked.

"I might have twisted the truth a little," I replied. Bella raised her eyebrows. "If you hiked, we wouldn't be there and back until probably Tuesday."

"So, we're what, driving?"

"No, I'm hiking. You're riding."

"What am I riding?" She didn't get it. "Not you?" I nodded. "Um, how?"

"It's easy: you climb on my back; I run up the mountain and we're there." We got out of the car and stood at the beginning of a narrow path. I lifted Bella onto my back in one motion and she nervously settled there.

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll be there in a few minutes." And I ran. I forgot to tell her to close her eyes and she screamed most of the way. When we got higher, she shivered. We stopped on a snow-covered peak in the full sunlight. Bella was a bit dizzy and plopped on the ground, holding her head.

"Sorry," I said, "I should have told you to close your eyes." She nodded, held her arms, and rested her head in her knees. She was going to get wet. I took off my jacket and draped it over her. She looked like a little girl in it.

"What's that light?" she asked, still not looking at me.

"That's me," I said. She turned her head and gazed up at me. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It was probably more shocking in a T-shirt than it would have been with just my hands and face showing. For a long time, Bella stared in silence. Silence was okay. Bella shoved her arms in the sleeves of my jacket, stood up, and brushed the snow off—her.

"So that's why no sun?" Her words and breath came out in a puff of steam and I was briefly surprised. It had been a while since I'd seen someone's breath.

"Yeah," I said. "It'd be a little bit of a giveaway don't you think?"

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. I was dying to know what she was thinking. I asked her. "You don't want to know," she said.

"Of course I do."

"I'm thinking… you look… like the snow." I looked down. The sun hitting the snow had almost the same effect it had on me. "Only a lot more magnificent." Yeah, my ego really needed that. It was all I could do not to kiss her then. It would have been considered an appropriate time. But there were other things to be done… and I was a vampire after all.

"Bella there are some things you need to know about me."

"Then you'd better stand in the shade. If it's anything serious, I can't listen to you like this."

She was asking for it, wasn't she?

BELLA

Emmett picked me up and took me over to a rock that was half under some pine trees. He set me on the sunny side and sat himself under the branches. It was then I realized the snow was over a foot deep up here.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"First, that you're not the first. Second, that I broke a promise last night."

"What do you mean?"

"There were two other girls I loved before I met you." He looked off to the horizon, as of they were standing there. "They're… gone now."

"How long ago?"

"Years… years. I don't know how many. Rosalie knows."

"Who were they?"

"It doesn't matter who they were. What matters is that they're dead… and they shouldn't be. The first time, I forgot to go hunting. The second time, I tried to kiss her." I felt a catch in my throat. Those poor girls! Poor Emmett! They had loved him and it killed them. "That alone," Emmett continued, "is reason enough for you to walk away from this." What? He thought I wouldn't want to stay with him, that I'd think he was dangerous.

"Well, I won't."

"Then… you have to hear the second part."

"The promise?"

"Yes. 45 years ago, I promised myself I would not harm a single human for the rest of my existence. I had already caused too much pain. I kept that promise until last night, until the need for revenge outweighed any sense of regret or pride or goodness. I couldn't let the man bent on hurting you get away with it. I couldn't let him live."


	8. Pizza, Star Trek, & Practice

**Chapter Eight "Pizza, Star Trek, and Practice" **

**You know what this means? We're only a few chapters away from the sequel!**

EMMETT

She starred at me for a long time, not saying anything. But I knew what she was thinking. I was a murderer. There was no way she could love a murderer. Sure, she knew I had killed people before, but not so immediately. Not after I told her that it had been a long time since I slipped up. This wasn't a slip and she had to know that. She had to know I wasn't sorry. How could I imagine I had a chance now?

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "If I hadn't gotten lost—"

"Don't even try to make this your fault," I interrupted.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" How inane was she?

"What? No! Bella, did you hear what I said? I killed him. With my bare hands I…" I couldn't tell her what I did. I couldn't tell her that I had torn him to pieces, slowly. I couldn't tell her about the blood that ran into storm drains, or how his body would never be found and even if it were it would not be recognized.

"Did you…" she couldn't finish the question.

"No," I replied. At least there, I could feel self-righteous. "No, I didn't. He smelled like…" that would be too much information.

"Did he... really deserve it? I mean, really."

"Yes."

"Well, it _was _partly my fault, whatever you say. If I hadn't been there it wouldn't have happened."

"But he still would have deserved it."

"So, are you really going to eat pizza?"

"Bella—"

"Emmett, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I know what you are. Whether you're sorry or not is irrelevant; I forgive you… mostly because I am at least partly to blame."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm going to eat pizza. You want to know why? Because soon enough, you are going to be forever separated from your family and I want you to spend time together before that… and I like your dad."

She smiled. "I kind of like him too."

"And speaking of, we should be getting back."

"Okay," she stood and a look that seemed something between embarrassment and anticipation crossed her face.

"What?" I asked.

She wouldn't look me in the eye and she shifted her weight back and forth. "Could you…" she began.

"Anything," I said.

"Well, um, could you step into the sun again?"

I congratulate myself that I didn't laugh. The look on her face was priceless.

"Sure," I said, and lifted her off the rock. I carried her out of the trees and stood in the middle of the snowy plateau. She stared, open-mouthed and ran her fingers up and down my face. I closed my eyes and held my breath. Even after sitting in the cold, her hands were hot as coals to me. Thinking of that, I imagined she was probably getting cold. I asked her and she said,

"No." She kept tracing my face and I finally stopped her.

"Come on," I said. "_You're_ being silly."

She laughed at me. "Never."

"No, always, and I wouldn't have it any other way." I shifted her onto my back. "Um, you might want to close your eyes. I don't know if it will help, but it's worth a try."

"Sure," she said, and I heard her eyes squeeze shut.

I ran back down the mountain, faster than before, but Bella didn't scream at all. When we got back to the Jeep, she said,  
"We will have to do this again sometime."

BELLA

The ride home was quiet, and that was okay. Emmett held my hand between the seats. It was helpful because he drove too fast, and I liked having something to hold on to. When we were close to home, he said,

"I forgot something. You remember the other day when I said Jasper would come pick me up?"

"What?"

"When I was at your house. I told you Jasper was coming to get me. Well, that was a lie."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because I ran home. Jasper didn't pick me up."

"I still don't get it."

"I lied to you and I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure how to react. He really thought that was important? "Well, seeing as how it means so much to you, I forgive you... I mean, it's not like you could have told me the truth then."

"Well, it's not going to happen again. I'm never going to tell you something I know to be false."

"I appreciate that. I guess that's part of why I understand how reserved you are about some things."

"What things?"

"Well, you were so careful not to get too involved before I knew about you and you told me all the particulars so you could be sure I was making the right choice."

"That too. I'm not going to make choices that effect you without telling you... except for your birthday presents and such."

"Well, forget that. I hate presents, but there was one other thing."

"What's that?"

"You don't... well, you're always really careful about touching me. Yeah you're cold, but--"

"That's not why." His expression changed to very serious.

"Why then?"

"It's because we're so strong... and I _can't_ hurt you... I"m sorry if--"

"It's okay. I understand. Just let me know if I make you uncomfortable."

He smirked. "Sure."

We pulled into the driveway and Emmett opened my door for me and lifted me out of the Jeep.

"And you let me know if _I_ make _you_ uncomfortable," he said as my feet touched the ground. Then he leaned in and lifted my chin so that our faces were level.

"Not uncomfortable yet," I whispered.

He inched closer and I could feel his cool breath. He was breathing too fast.

"Stay calm," I mouthed.

"That's impossible," he breathed out the words. Seconds dragged past and we remained motionless. Then Emmett moved one hand from my chin to my waist and pulled me closer to him. His eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. I tried to relax, thinking that might help.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, and I was about to respond when he finally kissed me. It was only the lightest touch. His lips stayed closed and unmoving, but my heart rose to my head and I couldn't breathe.

"I love you too, Emmett," I said against his lips.

He then pulled away. "Charlie's here," he said. But the look in his eyes was something I could not decipher. He looked like he'd been hit be a bus.

"Hey, kids, pizza's here," Charlie said, coming up the driveway.

We went inside and Charlie put in the movie.

"I saw this at the store and I couldn't believe it," he said.

I looked at the movie case, Star Trek. "Oh, yeah, I saw it in the theater in Phoenix."

Charlie looked disappointed. "Oh, we can watch something else then."

"No, it's a great movie. I'm sure Emmett loves it."

"Actually, I haven't seen it yet," Emmett said. "Jasper loves it though and I think even Edward enjoyed it."

"Then I guess I'm not a total failure." Charlie smiled.

The movie started and we began eating. I watched as Emmett choked down a slice of pizza and a glass of Pepsi.

EMMETT

As a vampire, I was an exceptional at multitasking. But I couldn't seem to function after kissing Bella. First of all, I think my brain just about short circuited. I was trying to balance the feelings I couldn't explain and the feelings I wished would go away. I felt like I was going to explode. I wanted to be close to her without the danger of killing her. I wanted it to be simple. But I'd known from the beginning that was not to be. And until Bella was changed, I could never be completely at ease.

Edward would be proud of me. I suddenly realized that mattered. I understood why everyone was so concerned and even though I had just accomplished the most difficult feat of my life, I knew I could do this. I knew it would always be difficult and maybe sometimes more so, but I knew I could. I knew I would.

When Charlie came back, it was almost a relief. Eating pizza was annoying and the beverage didn't help, but the movie was entertaining and Charlie offered interesting commentary. I was surprised that he knew at least as much about Star Trek as Jasper did. I had to be careful not to mention that I remembered watching the show when it first aired.

After the movie, we talked for a while. Charlie seemed happy to have company. I couldn't imagine how lonely he must have been before Bella came, and it made me feel sick thinking of taking that away from him.

"Hey Bella," I said, as she walked me to the door.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I think we should find your dad a girlfriend."

"Why?" She was flabbergasted.

"Because he'll be lonely."

"Oh... I guess you're right. I hadn't thought quite so far ahead."

"I'll start looking. So, how would you feel about baseball sometime next week?"

"Terrified."

"Well, actually, I was just going to bring you along to see how it's done."  
"In a thunderstorm? Did Alice check the weather forecast?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I thought you might enjoy watching."

"Sure, sounds like fun. Um, are you coming back tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour."

I tried to kiss her again and it went a little better that time. I was able to give a little attention to actually kissing her, and not have to focus so much on not killing her. It wasn't perfect. I smiled as I thought I would have plenty of time to work on it.

As I left Bella's house, I had to laugh at the thought that had yet to kiss a girl completely successfully.

BELLA

When Emmett left I got ready for bed and finished the last of my homework. Charlie was watching the extra features on the Star Trek DVD. I was glad that Emmett and I were able to spend time with him and it seemed like everyone enjoyed it. I took Emmett's suggestion into consideration. I wasn't sure if I knew anyone good enough for my dad. There weren't any suitable single teachers and I didn't really know any other women near Charlie's age. Maybe I'd get Alice to help me set up an account on a dating site.

Now, I was just being ridiculous. But I wanted Charlie to be happy, and Emmett was right; he would be lonely when I was gone. What's worse, he would have to think I was dead.

I suppose he had his friends, Billy and Harry, but it's not like he spent all his free time with them. He was lonely when I arrived. He would be again when I was a vampire.

When Emmett came through the window, I posed an idea.

"What if I bring him with me?"

Emmett didn't say anything at first. "Would he be able to deal with that? Can he accept it like you?"

My shoulders slumped. "Probably not... I don't want to leave him behind."

Emmett came over and sat next to me on the bed. "I know. Neither do I." He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his chest.

"I have time to figure it out."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it now."

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was half asleep and Emmett was tucking me in and kissing my forehead.

"I want a real goodnight kiss," I mumbled.

"Okay," he said, "third time's the charm."

He lightly kissed my lips and whispered, "Goodnight, my Bella."

_Goodnight, my Emmett, _I thought.

**Sorry this took so long. The story is almost done!!!**


	9. Baseball and a Storm

**Chapter Nine "Baseball and A Storm"**

EMMETT

We didn't get to play baseball that week or for the next several. The storms took an unexpected turn, which was just as well. Bella and I spent our lives together, often with either my family or hers present. We spent every spare minute at school together and Bella's other friends were beginning to become annoyed, so we would spend lunch with them sometimes. I believe I succeeded in getting Tyler Crowley to leave Bella alone, but I still wasn't sure. Most of her friends liked me. But Mike Newton couldn't stand me and Lauren what's-her-face hated everyone.

The spring dance came and went, and Bella refused to go, which was fine by me. One more occasion I wouldn't have to dress up for. Alice said I had to make Bella go to prom and I replied on no uncertain terms that I would not _make_ Bella do anything.

"Then I'll have to," Alice said.

"You will try," I said.

Alice thought a moment. "I will."

So, Bella was condemned to prom.

For a long time, things were very calm in Forks and I was glad of it. Bella and I continued trying to convince Charlie to date various people, but nothing ever came of it. Bella told me he'd never gotten over her mom, and I guessed I could understand. I mean, if Bella ever left me, I wouldn't get over it. Not that I'd ever have to worry about that.

It was one afternoon in early March that Charlie came home particularly stressed. When Bella asked what was wrong, he said,

"A man was killed today... out at the mill by some kinda animal."

"Animal?" Bella's voice hitched.

"Yeah, a bear or something. You kids stay out of the woods huh?"

"We will," I said.

Bella gave me her look that said I would have to explain later.

Up until that point we had been spending nice afternoons in the mountains. Of course, Bella didn't think any bear would be a match for me, but Alice had seen something else. There were other vampires in the forests surrounding Forks. The next day, in my room, Bella asked me about it.

"Are there bad vampires around here?"

I nodded. "They'll move on soon enough, but... I'm sorry they killed Charlie's friend."

"Do you know them?"

"No. We do have other vegetarian friends though; the Denalis... one of them, Tanya kinda has a crush on me."

"Kinda?" Bella's eyebrows rose.

"I wouldn't have said anything, but they visit regularly, and I didn't want you to be surprised."

"Oh... um, why didn't you, I mean..."

"Tanya's okay, I guess, but not really my type."

"What type is that?"

"You."

"I suppose I'll accept that."

"You don't think it bothers me that Mike and Tyler are always staring at you?"

"I guess I didn't think of it."

"I hope you understand that nobody else matters when it comes to me and you."

"I know. That's why I'm not really upset. I just think it's strange that you would want me instead of a beautiful vampire."

"How would you know whether Tanya's beautiful?"

"All vampires are."

I laughed. "You haven't met the Volturi."

"The what?"

"I'll explain that on another day. Right now, we're going to play baseball."

"Okay, but I need to go home and get some warmer clothes."

I smirked. "Of course you do."

BELLA

Back at my house, I changed while Emmett and Charlie talked downstairs. We were still trying to find a girlfriend for him, but there were no new developments in that department. I considered the various options. Charlie could become a vampire and marry one of the Cullens' beautiful friends. Perhaps I was being ridiculous again. I was determined. I was going to find a girl for Charlie one way or the other.

I hurried back downstairs where Charlie and Emmett waited.

"What on the agenda tonight, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"We're playing baseball with Emmett's family."

Charlie gave Emmett a knowing look. "Baseball with Bella? Good luck... hey, you mind if I tag along?"

I had to fight not to shout "no!" but Emmett just smiled.

"Sure, I'll go call Jasper and ask him to bring another mitt."

Charlie went to get ready and I followed Emmett outside.

"Are you insane?" I demanded.

"Yes, but I'll just tell everyone we have to tone it down. Sorry, I know I promised we'd show you why it's done in a thunderstorm, but there's plenty of time for that." He took out his phone and dialed Jasper.

"Hey, bro, we've got another one for the game," he said.

"Another one?" I heard Jasper's voice.

"Yeah, Charlie's coming." The phone was silent for a moment.

"Alice doesn't think that's a good idea... but there's nothing to be done about it now. Rosalie will be disappointed."

Emmett closed the phone and turned to me.

"Nothing to be done?" I asked.

"There's no way to get out of it without making Charlie suspicious."

Just then, Charlie came outside. "Let's hit the road," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Emmett whispered as we headed for the car.

EMMETT

Charlie was excited and I was glad he was coming with us, even though Alice was wary of it. Bella and I had considered telling Charlie the truth. We didn't think it was a good idea, but if he figured it out on his own, well... I was almost hoping he would.

We arrived at the field and Charlie hurried over to where the others were gathered.

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked as I lifted her out of the Jeep.

"No," I said, "but I'm sure of this, and that's all that matters." I traced the shape of her face with my fingertips and gave her a light kiss. She smiled and took my hand and we walked to the field.

Rosalie was standing off to the side, grinding her teeth. Edward had his diplomatic face on, but I could tell he was becoming agitated. Carlisle and Esme were talking to Charlie and Alice and Jasper had just finished setting everything up.

"Everything okay?" I asked the latter.

"Everything but the fact that I'm going to cream you," Jasper replied.

"I didn't ask you."

"It's fine," Alice said. "We'll... improvise."

"That's a new one."

"Can we play already?" Rosalie said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, though I knew she was talking to us.

"Yeah," I replied. "Let's do this."

We are not going to discuss my performance—or lack thereof—or Jasper's. It was especially difficult because we were all holding back. The "adults" finally got to see what it was like for us "kids" every day in PE. But Charlie and Bella were having fun and so were most of us. I think here is where I'll stop talking about Rosalie.

The game went on for a while and everything seemed fine until Alice suddenly yelled,

"Stop!"

We all hurried back to home plate and waited.

"They're coming," Alice whispered.

Edward said something to Carlisle and then looked at me. I nodded and turned to Bella and Charlie.

"Get behind me," I said.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"No time. Just stay back and pull your hats down. Try to stay out of sight."

There was no more time for instructions. The nomads had heard us playing and decided to come see what was happening. The three of them stepped out of the trees on the other side of the field and crossed it until they were about to the pitcher's mound.

"Hello there," said the one in front, an olive skinned male with long hair.

"Your hunting activities have been causing some trouble for us," Carlisle said. "We are permanent residents of this area."

"I'm sorry. We didn't know. We're on our way north so we shouldn't be any more trouble to you."

Suddenly, the blonde male turned to me. "You brought a snack," he said.

Then a lot of things happened. He started toward me and I closed the gap, growling. Jasper reached out as if to restrain me, but more to remind me to do it myself.

"They're with us," Edward said.

"Humans?" the first speaker said. "Fascinating. James, come. We do not want to be any trouble."

They started backing away and for a split second I saw a dark look in the eyes of the redheaded woman with them.

"They're not going to leave," I said.

"How did you know?" Edward asked.

"I can just tell."

"You're right. James is a tracker. He thinks the hunt will be more interesting if there are... obstacles to overcome."

"Meaning me."

"Okay, seriously, is this some kind of practical joke?" Charlie asked.

"I wish it were," Edward said. "Come on." He started toward the Jeep and I gestured for Charlie and Bella to follow.

I forgot all attempts at normalcy and helped Bella into the Jeep and buckled her in before anyone knew what I was doing. Charlie muttered a rather coarse phrase and I said,

"Please, there's a lady present."

"One that doesn't have super hearing," Bella said.

Charlie's eyes were getting wider by the second. I didn't know eyes could be that wide.

"Hurry," Edward said from the passenger seat. Half a second later, we were on the road.

"Whoa, slow down," Charlie said.

I heard Bella laugh. "Not a chance," she said.

"So who's gonna tell me what's going on? Are you guys secret agents or something?"

"Think more mythological," I said. "Think creatures that don't exist."

"You're trying to tell me you're some kinda... fantasy thing?"

"There is no time for this," Edward said. "We're vampires, we only feed on wild animals, and those others want to kill you, so we have to get you to safety."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up."

"Eddie's right, we don't have time," I said. "We've got to get you two away."

"We could say we're going to Phoenix for spring break or something," Bella said, "but we can really go somewhere else. Emmett didn't you say you had friends in Alaska?"

"Wait," Edward said, "you're onto something. We'll make it look like you're going to Phoenix. James obviously won't believe that, so we'll take some of your clothes and make a scent trail leading in the opposite direction. Then, you really will go to Phoenix. We should be able to keep you safe there."

"This is crazy," Charlie said.

"Dad," Bella said, "do you trust me?" There was silence and I imagine he nodded. "Okay, then believe me when I say the Cullens are good people and they will protect us. I would have told you about all this, but I... I thought you'd rather not know."

"You're right, Bella. I don't want to know, but I guess if this vampire wants to kill both of us, well... what can I do?"

"Right now, go home and pack," Edward said. "Act just like you're going on vacation. We'll be outside and meet you on the road."

"Is he close?" I asked, quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"Yes," Edward replied. "I can hear his mind."

BELLA

We got back to the house and hurried inside. Charlie and I packed a bag each and I got out my phone. I couldn't call Emmett because James would hear us talking, but I could text him.

"_What do we do now?"_ I asked.

"_Get in your truck and head for our house. We'll meet you on the road."_ he replied.

"Let's go, Dad," I said, heading down the stairs and grabbing my keys. Charlie followed and we headed down the road.

A few miles out of town, something jarred the truck. Edward's face appeared in the window and I had to fight screaming.

"Move over," he said. He opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat. I moved over next to Charlie, clutching my bag to my chest. Then, the truck shook again.

"It's just Emmett," Edward said.

I looked back and saw Emmett standing in the back of the pick-up. Edward drove us into the Cullens' underground garage.

"They can't hear us in here," he said, getting out and going over to where the rest of the family was standing. Emmett was already over there in deep conversation with Carlisle and Jasper. They were talking so fast, I couldn't tell what they were saying. Charlie didn't say anything at first as we got out of the truck and stood waiting for the official decision. Periodically someone would look over at us as if to make a point.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked.

Charlie didn't answer right away. "It's a lot to take in all at once," he said. "Right now I'm trying to focus more on safety rather than the fact that my daughter is in love with a vampire. I mean, are they your traditional vampires, 'cause they don't seem like it."

"No, they're not. I can explain it all on the way to Phoenix."

"Yeah..." Charlie seemed nervous about something.

"Mom's in Jackson, so we won't have to tell her about all this. I'd rather she didn't have to know."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, the sooner we get away from that creep, the better... they're bulletproof, huh?"

"Yeah."


	10. Crossing Lines

**I forgot to say last time: thank you for all the reviews and favorites and so on. It's really great that you're all still into this story after so long. **

**I have almost finished this story and will begin work on the sequel soon. I hope you'll all stick around for that.**

**One last note: I've deviated from my established perspectives in one section. I'm sure you'll figure it out.**

**Chapter Ten "Crossing Lines"**

EMMETT

Jasper said something about "their kind being hard to kill."

"Not that hard," I said. "You rip 'em apart and burn the pieces. Preferably slowly."

"Control yourself," Carlisle said. "What's going to help Bella now is focus."

"Charlie too."

"That's right," Edward said, "James wants them both. He won't be satisfied with less."

"Maybe we should separate them," Jasper suggested.

"I think Edward's plan is best for the time being," Carlisle said. "Rosalie and I will take some of their clothes and lead the nomad away."

"Seriously?" Rosalie looked at us with disdain.

"Bella is family now," Carlisle said, "and we take care of our family."

She snorted and turned away.

"Jasper and Alice will drive Bella and Charlie to Phoenix," Carlisle continued, "That way she can keep an eye on the future and Jasper will be able to defend them. Edward will come with us to make sure James is following."

"I'll go to Phoenix," I said.

"No," Edward interrupted. "He'll expect you to be with Bella."

"But I can't leave them."

"You're not. Jazz and Alice will keep them safe. They'll be better off away from you."

Okay, so I didn't say it, but he was right. I knew I had to help lead the nomads away. In fact, I knew that if I went with Bella and Charlie, I would put them in worse danger.

"All right," I said, "let's get going."

Carlisle and Rosalie got the clothes from Charlie and Bella and put them on. Alice and Jasper got in the Mercedes. Charlie went to put the bags in the trunk and I finally had a moment with Bella.

"You're not coming with us?" she said it like a question, but she knew it was true.

"I can't," I said. "It would make it even more dangerous."

She nodded. She was trying not to cry.

I put my hands on her shoulders, careful to maintain a safe distance. "It's gonna be okay," I said. "We're gonna stop this guy and I'm gonna come find you and everything will be perfect."

"You're so sure?"

"I told you before, I'm only sure of this." I moved one hand to the side of her face.

"Emmett... I'm scared."

"Me too."

She wrapped her arms around me and I returned her embrace, gently. I hadn't been this close to her before.

_Focus. This isn't helping. _

"We have to go," I said.

She nodded and backed away, but didn't let go. "I know. I love you Emmett."

"I love you too Bella." I heard the car door close. "Be careful." I kissed her, but this time, it was different. It felt like this might be the last time and that made it urgent. I think I might have been unfocused...

Then, Bella got into the car and rolled down the window. The look in her eyes was unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

No, I had seen it before. In a memory I did not want to revisit... two memories.

"I'll see you soon," I said, knowing she could hear the change in my voice, "I promise."

BELLA

As the car pulled away, I watched Emmett become smaller and smaller. I felt like I was leaving him forever. It might have been silly, but the way he looked at me and the tone of his voice as he said the last words made me wonder. It was as if he were slipping out of existence, like I always thought he would.

Finally, I couldn't see him anymore, and that's when I started to cry silently. If the nomads were following him, he'd be the one in danger, not me or Charlie. It was ridiculous. I knew one nomad vampire was no match for Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle.

That wasn't it. There was something else bothering me. Something I couldn't place. Everything felt so final when we parted in the garage, even with Emmett's attempt at lightheartedness. "I'll see you soon," he said. Would he? I couldn't understand what it was that made me feel so anxious. At that point, I didn't care if we would be in more danger; I wanted Emmett with me. I'd never known myself to be so irrational... except when I first met Emmett.

I fell asleep in the car before we had even left Washington and didn't wake until the next morning. We had stopped at a gas station in Utah and Alice was shaking me.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to get you some food, and probably a bathroom."

I got out of the car and looked around. The sun was up, but there weren't many people around. We were under the shelter over the gas pumps so the vampires were safe. However, Alice, put on a pair of dark sunglasses, and a rather large hat.

"There's a little restaurant right there," she pointed. "If we stick to the shadows we should be fine."

Then she led me and Charlie into the building and ordered us some food while we took a much needed bathroom break.

"I hope you don't mind eating in the car," Alice said when we came out, handing us each a sack.

When we got back to the car, Jasper had finished filling it and we were ready to go.

"You want me to drive for a while?" Charlie asked.

Jasper smirked. "No, we don't get tired."

I figured it was about time I explained vampires to Charlie, but Alice suggested he sit up front so she could talk to me.

"Jasper will explain it better," she said as we pulled away.

"But will he be okay with..."

"Yes, he's not thirsty."

We didn't arrive in Phoenix until nearly dark. That was good. We got to a fancy hotel with valet parking and everything so we went right inside.

"We have reservations for Hale," Jasper said to the woman at the counter.

"Yes sir, your suite is ready," she said, handing him a key.

Jasper led us to an elevator and down a long hall. He unlocked the door and inside I tried not to gasp. Charlie whistled. It was massive. There was a living room and kitchen and off to the side, doors into the bedrooms. This seemed like it was going to be a very cushy hideout. For a second it almost didn't feel like we were running.

Then Alice had a vision.

EMMETT

I watched them drive away and tried to remember what it was on which I was supposed to be focused.

"Come on, Em," Edward said. He had put on one of Charlie's jackets too, to increase the scent.

"Okay, but I'm not wearing Bella's shoes," I said.

Edward smirked, but I knew he could tell I was trying to hide something. Good thing I thought in feelings, as Jasper said.

The four of us took off running from the garage, going slowly enough that James would believe we had a human with us, but fast enough that he couldn't catch us. Edward swerved around us to confuse the trail, because he was the fastest. We led him north all night, as though we were going to Denali. I figured if we got that far, their coven could help us get rid of James.

It was mid morning in Canada when Edward told us to stop.

"He's figured it out," he said.

"Where is he going?" Carlisle asked.

"Back to Forks for now. He's going to try to find the real trail."

We were already running in that direction. Edward ran ahead to try to get more out of James' head.

I wished I could be as fast as Edward so I could catch up with James and end this. Of course, I knew I couldn't fight him alone. I was too unfocused. If he weren't trying to kill my girlfriend and her father, I might have had a chance. But anger has a way of impairing one indefinitely.

Once we got back to Washington early that evening, we had lost him. He hadn't been around our house and his scent was fading from the town. Esme had been keeping an eye on things around home and said he hadn't been within ten miles of us.

"He can't have disappeared," I said as we were trying to figure out our next move.

"But maybe he wants us to think that," Carlisle said.

"It's possible," Edward agreed. "He could be waiting for us to go to Bella and Charlie. To lead him there."

"Or he's figured it out himself," Rosalie said. "Maybe he realized that they went to Phoenix and decided to go straight there."

"Alice would have called," Esme said.

"I'll call her just in case," I said.

At first, she didn't pick up, and I was afraid we were too late. But finally, she answered.

"Hello, dearest brother, what do you want?"

"Have you seen anything?" I demanded.

"Anything? Lots of things."

"About James. We lost him and we think he might be going there."

"I saw something. A ballet studio. Bella said it looked like the one she went to when she was little."

"Bella and ballet? Okay, what did you see?"

"I just saw him there. It's close to Bella's mom's house, so he might have found that."

"Okay, then you need to get out of there. Take Bella and Charlie to Alaska. We'll come down and deal with James."

"All right, um, I'd let you talk to her, but she's sleeping."

"That's fine. I'll call her later. Keep us posted, all right?"

"Sure."

BELLA

I heard Alice talking to Emmett. I wanted so much to run out there and steal the phone, but I knew if I talked to him, he'd figure it out. He'd know something was wrong and then my mom would die.

"What's your plan?" Charlie asked.

"What?"

"He called you, you know how all this vampire stuff works, so what do we do?"

"I can't decide, Alice will see."

"Right."

"So, just follow me everywhere."

"Okay."

We went out into the main room and Alice told us we were leaving. We could make our escape at the airport. We quickly gathered our things and checked out of the hotel. It was already dark outside, so we didn't have to worry about that. Once we arrived at the airport, I realized we would have to leave before we went through the baggage check.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said. "I'll be right back."

I didn't wait for a reply, but hurried into the ladies room. I would have to hope that Charlie got what I was trying to do.

He did and met me on the other side of the restrooms. I walked out with no plan in mind and Charlie followed. Thankfully, there was an open taxi close by. We got in and gave the driver the address.

Maybe Alice and Jasper would follow us. Maybe not. It didn't really matter now.

EMMETT

"What are you talking about?" I spat into the phone. We had already been running for a few hours when Alice called to let us know that Bella and Charlie had disappeared. I immediately began running faster.

"Bella and Charlie went to the bathroom and didn't come back. Next thing I know, they're in a taxi on their way to the ballet studio." Alice replied.

"Why would they do that?"  
"I don't know, but we're heading over there now. Traffic here is atrocious."

"Thanks, can you tell us where this studio is?"

She gave me the address and I hung up.

"Faster," I whispered.

Carlisle and Edward, running beside me went as fast as they could. Edward began disappearing ahead. He would get there first and I could only hope it would be in time.

BELLA

The sun had set when we reached the ballet studio. There was no sign of life anywhere on the street. The studio itself was closed for spring break. I went right up to the door and it was unlocked. Suddenly, Charlie put a hand on my shoulder and signaled to let him go first. Not that it would make any difference, but I let him. It was too quiet inside. I was sure that James was waiting to leap out and scare us.

We went straight into the long room with the all the windows. I could remember being there when I was six years old and just as clumsy.

"Bella, Bella!" The voice jerked me out of my memories.

"Mom!" I ran towards the sound, but then I heard my own six-year-old voice. It was a video tape. He'd tricked us with a home movie. The irony made me slightly sick.

"You like that?"

Charlie and I turned to see James standing in the doorway, blocking our exit. Charlie moved in front of me again. Looking over his shoulder, I could see James had a video camera in one hand. Seriously? This guy was a total creep. I wonder if impending death makes everyone think this way.

He started toward us and we backed away. Unfortunately, we couldn't go through walls. Suddenly, I remembered my bear spray. I wondered if it would work on a vampire. I had carried it with me ever since my little adventure in Port Angeles. With Charlie in front of me, James couldn't see me reach into my purse. I waited until he was close. Then I pressed the can into Charlie's back so he would know what I was doing. Then before James could notice, I sprayed it in his eyes. We took off running for the door, before we could see what happened next.

I guess vampires get over bear spray pretty quickly because James was able to jump in front of us before we reached the door. He didn't look happy.

"Clever," he muttered, and then with one quick movement, he sent Charlie flying across the room and into the wall to my left.

I stifled a cry.

Then James shoved the camera into my face. I registered that Charlie was unconscious and I was probably going to die very soon. Well, I wasn't going down easy. I might have known that would just make it more fun for James. He laughed at every pitiful attempt I made to escape. With each one, I gained a new bruise somewhere.

"It was too easy," James said, after throwing me to the floor one more time. "So we're going to make your friends a little movie. Then maybe we can have some real fun."

I wasn't sure what this meant.

"See, that big one is gonna be pretty angry. Maybe he'll want some revenge? Ha." He reached out and slammed his hand on my leg. I couldn't help screaming.

"Tell him how much it hurts. Tell him to avenge you."

I bit my lip hard and didn't say anything. I knew no matter what, Emmett would go after James and probably get himself killed, but I didn't want to give this monster the satisfaction of hurting Emmett worse.

EDWARD

I got there first. I knew I would. As I approached the ballet studio, I could tell that Bella and Charlie were still alive. I only hoped I was in time to keep them that way. In the split second I had to take everything in, I saw that Charlie was lying by the wall unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. Bella was across the room laying on her back with James over her. I could smell her blood and her right leg seemed to be positioned awkwardly.

James looked up just before I slammed into him. We both went flying across the room and into the back wall. He threw me off immediately and I crashed into one of the many windows. Glass sprayed everywhere. I dropped to my feet and prepared to pounce again, but something had stolen James' attention. A piece of glass had cut Bella's hand and the smell was too much for him.

I was too late. His teeth sunk into her hand and he forgot about me. I flew at him and pressed him against the wall.

"You're the fastest," he spat, "but not the strongest."

I ignored the jab and bit at his neck. He threw me off, but with less force than before. That was all I needed. I could hear the others coming and James was weakening. Before he could mount any kind of defense, Jasper and Alice were with me and we took him down.

EMMETT

I cursed my own inadequacy. I was too late to protect Bella and Charlie. Her leg was broken and her arm was bleeding, or her hand. I couldn't tell. She was crying out for help.

"Make it stop," she said when I reached her.

Carlisle immediately started staunching the blood flowing from her leg and I took her arm. She reacted more to the latter and I couldn't understand why. Then I saw the bite marks.

"Carlisle," I said.

He looked up and I showed him Bella's hand.

"The poison will move quickly," he said.

"Is there no way to stop it?"

"One. You could suck it out."

What I said next is not fit to be printed.

"Either that or let the change occur. Emmett, only you know whether or not you can do this. But I know you will do what has to be done."

I looked down at Bella. I didn't have time for this kind of choice. She was still screaming for me to help her and I realized I couldn't let this happen now. I couldn't let his venom run through her veins and turn her into a monster.

I leaned in close so she could hear me. "I'm gonna make it stop, Bella."

Then I took her hand and brought it to my lips.

BELLA

I felt the searing pain subside as my blood flowed out of me. Very soon, I felt lightheaded and I lost consciousness just as I heard Carlisle say,

"Enough, Emmett! She's losing too much blood!"


	11. Home is Where?

6

**This is the last chapter so there are a few things to say. One is that I have had a blast writing this story and receiving your comments. Really, if it hadn't been for the awesome reception of this story, I don't know if I would have finished it. Secondly, there will be a sequel and I'm going to tell you it's called "Nadir." Now I'm not sure how common these words are, so I think I might explain. A zenith is a sun or star's highest point in the sky. A nadir is the lowest. Anyway, I'm sure you're more interested in what it's going to be about. Well, it is set at the same time as New Moon and the events of Bella's birthday happen similarly to that book, but with Charlie present. One reviewer said something about Charlie getting a vampire girlfriend. That might happen. Anyway, the rest is a surprise, but I can guarantee that Emmett will not be as annoying as Edward. All right enjoy the last chapter. **

**Chapter Eleven "Home is Where?"**

BELLA

I woke to the glaring sterility of a hospital room. My head felt hazy and I noticed a dull pain in my leg. My right hand was wrapped up and I could feel the cut on the back of it. It didn't hurt very much. I opened my eyes wider and saw another matching pair staring back at me.

"Mom?" I said, with some difficulty. I wondered what kind of drugs were in my system.

"Bella. We were worried about you for a while there." she said. "You lost a lot of blood."

"What happened?" Or rather what did they tell you happened?

"Don't you remember? You fell down a flight of stairs. Into a window."

"Oh, yeah, sounds like me."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming for spring break? I would have been here and let you stay with me."

"We... uh, wanted to surprise you."

"Well it's a good thing Emmett and his father came with you."

"Where is Emmett?"

"Right there."

I looked over and saw him pretending to be asleep on a small cot. It was far too small for him.

"He hasn't left your side the whole time."

"And Charlie? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He had a slight concussion. Very slight. And a few bruises. And I thought you got your clumsiness from me."

"Hmm... so how is everyone else? You and Phil and..."

"We're doing great. We found a place in Jackson. Looks like we're gonna stay there for good. Oh, you'd love it Bella. You'd even have your own bathroom."

"Mom... I can't go with you. I... I belong in Forks."

"You don't have to decide that right now."

Mom's phone vibrated. She pulled it out and began typing a message.

"You're texting?"

"Yeah, it's Phil. I'm gonna go call him back."

"Don't rush."

She left the room, but I didn't immediately turn to Emmett. I knew he had been listening the entire time.

"You were very convincing," I said.

I heard him get up and come over to sit beside me.

"Are you angry?" I asked.

"Why would I be angry?" He spoke slowly and quietly.

"Because this was all my fault."

"You did what any person with a conscience would do. There was no other choice."

"I put you in a horrible position."

"Yeah, well, it made me have to reevaluate some things."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Charlie aren't going to be safe until... Well, that remains to be seen, but I think you should go to Jackson."

"What? No! I can't be away from you."

"It's something you should think about. Maybe some time apart—"

"Stop. I already know what I want. You can't leave me."

He turned his face closer to mine. "Where would I go? You are my life."

"Then don't say such silly things. Don't even think them."

"As you wish." He planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Rest, my Bella. We can talk later."

It seemed like a good idea.

EMMETT

It wasn't a matter of what I should or should not have done. There was no choice when it came down to it. My reasons were sufficient to risk... everything. Seeing Bella writhing on the floor awakened something in me I didn't know existed. To that point I understood love but not this sick altruism that Edward was so good at. I saw what Bella would become and I didn't want that for her. At least not until the last possible moment. I knew she wanted to be a vampire and I wouldn't deny her that when it came time, but that was just it; it wasn't time.

There were so many overwhelming reasons that I couldn't let the change take place that the choice almost made itself. Or rather, there was none. The only option was to do the unthinkable, that thing which I had been trying so hard not to do for the past several months. I had never started and stopped. It wasn't natural for one thing and I had no inhibition anyway. I didn't see why this would be any different. People talk about mind over matter, but I know quite well that my matter is much stronger than my mind.

The only explanation I can cone up with as to why it worked is that even my animalistic impulses wanted to save Bella. I don't think it would have succeeded under any other circumstances.

I knew Bella would want all these explanations at some point. I just hoped I would be able to make more sense of them then.

After a couple of days in the hospital, Bella was released and we all got ready to return home. She convinced her mother that staying in Forks was her best choice. Something about finishing high school and such. Charlie had recovered from his head injury and all Bella had to worry about were crutches and changing the bandage on her hand.

"As if I'm not clumsy enough already," she said, as she was getting ready to leave the hospital.

"You want me to carry you?" I asked.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"That's like saying, 'Emmett, I think you should be Edward today and Alice on Fridays'."

"Sorry. I'm not looking forward to this."

"Hey, don't worry about it. The cast will be off in a couple of months and I _will_ carry you if you want."

"Thanks. How about you just carry my stuff for me?"

"Deal."

We didn't drive straight back to Forks, but made a few stops along the way. I thought that since this was supposed to be a spring break trip, we might as well have some fun.

When we got back home, everything went back to normal. It was eerie. I was beginning to wonder if it hadn't all been my imagination. Bella never did ask me to explain why I had sucked James' venom out of her hand. The only reminders were her soon to be removed cast and the scar on her hand that would last forever. It was strange to see where my bite marks overlapped James'. My mouth was bigger, I guess.

There is little left to tell before the summer of happily ever after began.

BELLA

We'd been home for a month when Alice came over one Saturday morning with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, letting her in.

"You're coming up to our house to get you ready for your date tonight."

"Alice, Emmett and I don't have plans."

"Not that you know of, but Emmett has been planning this for weeks."

"What?"

"Well you didn't think I was going to ruin the surprise."

She began dragging me out the door and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Alice, it's ten AM."

"Yes, we're so behind."

She pushed me into Edward's car and drove us at breakneck speed back to her house.

"You couldn't have called?" I said as we went in.

"I told you. It's a surprise."

Alice led me up to her room where Rosalie was waiting. On the bed lay two dresses which I didn't get a good look at, because they immediately ushered me into the bathroom.

"You can take a shower first," Alice said and handed me an armful of hair products she expected me to use. After that, they put me in a fluffy robe and sat me down before a large mirror. Rosalie began drying my hair, and Alice started on my nails.

I must say, there is no better treatment in any salon.

By the time Alice had finished my last toe, Rosalie was still trying to get my hair dry.

"I think we need reinforcements," Alice said.

Eventually, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper all wielded hair driers while Alice prepared rollers and makeup. Every so often, she would say something like, "this will compliment the dress," or "her eyes," or "her skin-tone."

Finally, my hair was dry and I was allowed a short break for lunch. Then it was back into the thick of it.

By the end, I felt at least five pounds heavier. I tried to ignore the mirror, thinking I must look absolutely ridiculous.

Alice took me out of the bedroom and Rosalie held up my dress. It was a dark blue halter style with a ruffly skirt. I had to admit I loved it.

"You'll only be able to wear one shoe," Rosalie said, holding up a rather dangerous looking stiletto.

"I cannot wear that," I argued. "Even if my leg weren't broken."

"Don't worry about it." Rosalie dismissed me. "Emmett will make sure you don't fall over."

His comments about carrying me a month ago came back to me. It might be necessary.

Alice helped me into the dress and stood back. For a few moments, she said nothing and made no expression of satisfaction or disappointment.

Finally, she said, "I'm a genius."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and took Alice's dress and disappeared.

"I'll be a minute," Alice said. "Take a look while you're waiting." She gestured at the mirror and left.

I turned to asses the damage. What I saw was not what I expected. Everything Alice and Rosalie had done to my hair and face just made me look more _me_. It all fit my personality and physicality. I've never been perfect, but this little makeover was perfect for me.

Very soon, Alice returned looking her usual beautiful self. Finally, I began to wonder what exactly we were doing tonight. Alice looked me over one more time and then we headed downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Emmett and Jasper were waiting. Their eyes widened as we approached. I began to feel the familiar blush creep into my cheeks. Alice reached the bottom and looked back at me. I couldn't move very quickly with these crutches and the extra tall shoe wasn't helping. Emmett noted my embarrassment and came up to meet me.

"You look as beautiful as you," he whispered in my ear as he lifted me up and carried me out the door.

Outside, he took me to an unfamiliar car (which I later learned was Edward's special occasion vehicle) and buckled me in. he drove less fast that evening. We returned to my house for dinner with Charlie which Esme had made for us. Emmett said he enjoyed watching us eat without having to participate.

Then we left the house again, but Charlie came out after us.

"Tyler Crowley is on the phone," he said. "Says something about taking Bella to prom?"

I groaned. "Is he still holding out for that?"

"Let me talk to him," Emmett said.

"Be nice," I warned.

Emmett turned to me and grinned. "Always."

He went back inside and I could hear him on the phone.

"Tyler? Yes, this is Emmett Cullen. Bella is unavailable this evening, or any evening for that matter. She is flattered by your attentions but fervently wishes them to cease... all right then, you have a nice evening too."

Emmett came back out to the car with an even bigger grin. I rolled my eyes and shut the car door.

"Where to now?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Haven't you guessed?"

"No."

"Well, you'll see in a minute."

My heart sunk when Emmett drove straight to the school. I turned to him with a look of pure disgust.

"Prom?" I spat. "This is the big secret?"

"Don't hurt yourself, Bella."

He was trying to be funny, but I wasn't going for it. I crossed my arms and stared out the windshield.

"Come on. It's a once in a lifetime thing... sort of. And you don't have to dance; I'll do it for you."

I looked at him again. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well, you'll have to come inside and see."

"You will pay for this."

"I know. Alice already told me."

Sometimes I wished I could tell what was going on in his head. I mean, he was usually his loveable Emmett self, but then there were times like these when he did something totally unexpected.

We went inside and mingled for a while. Alice and Jasper were there, dancing to their own beat and I saw most of my other friends. Finally, Emmett said,

"Let's dance."

"I thought you were going to do that for me?" I said.

"Well, you at least have to stand there."

He took my arm and led me to the floor. Then he put his hands around my waist and lifted me a few inches of the floor and set me back down on top of his feet.

"See?" he said, and began simple dance steps. "You just have to sit there and look pretty."

I did see and was a little annoyed that I didn't have any more reason to be upset. I never told anyone, but it was actually kind of fun.

As the night wore on, we drifted outside. My feet never left Emmett's

EMMETT

"Who is this?" Bella asked as a new song started playing.

"Muse," I said. "The song is called Resistance."

It fit us perfectly and I think Bella noticed as she listened to the words. By that time, we were alone.

"I have a question for you," Bella said.

I nodded.

"Why did you stop it? If I'm going to be a vampire eventually, why take the risk."

I knew this was coming and I had decided what I was going to say, but when the question was put to me, I realized only what made sense to me would make sense to her. None of that rationalizing or justification. Only the truth.

"Two reasons," I said. "First, it wasn't time. I couldn't let it happen like that. You still had over a year in this life and I didn't want you to be taken away from your family so soon."

"And the other reason?"

"Is kind of silly."

"I won't laugh."

"Not that kind of silly. The ridiculous, stupid kind."

"Emmett, nothing you did for me could be silly."

"No, but my reason could. But you have to know. I stopped it because I didn't want it to be him. When the time does come, I want it to be me. I want to change you myself."

She didn't say anything at first. I knew how childish it was. But she didn't seem to think so.

"It's not silly at all. It's very serious," she said. "Do you know what it means?"

"That I'm a controlling ego maniac?"

She laughed. "No, that's not it."

"Yes it is. I mean it's true. I don't know what you think my motives mean."

"It means that you love me so much that you want to create me. Think about it. You were created by someone who loves you like a son. It's like Carlisle and Esme and... well, you see my point."

"Yes. I knew that, it's just..."

"Then don't you understand what that means to me? How I could never think it was silly?"

"I... I guess I didn't think you would think there was a difference."

"There is. James was trying to take my life, but you are going to give me a new one."

"Sometimes I forget that in spite of all appearances, you're just like me."

"Am I supposed to feel offended at that?"

"No." I laughed and pulled her closer to me. It was much easier now. "No, it just means that we're made for each other. That this is forever."

She looked up at me and smiled. The hand that had been resting on my shoulder came up to my face. She stared into my eyes as if looking for something.

"You're going to have to come down," she whispered.

Then I kissed her, like I never had before. It was easy and we could tell the difference. I wasn't hesitant like all the times before. I knew I could never hurt Bella.

I knew I was _safe_.  
"_Love is our resistance. They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down. Hold me. Our lips must always be sealed" ~Muse_

_The End_

**Special Thanks To: My sister for reading this and pushing me to keep writing. The Reviewers. I am grateful to each of you for taking time to read this and comment. To all the Emmett/Bella fans out there, you give me hope for humanity! And to S Meyer, for giving us these characters to play with. See you next time! Lynn**


End file.
